The Desired Ending
by XrosaryX
Summary: When a story ends, another begins. However when the last story doesn't have a desirable ending what is there to do, but to continue writing it and make it right. The present meets the past and the past finds closure in order to find a future.
1. Never Ever After

**_Okay so to start this off this is an AU where the versions of Ladybug and Chat Noir, the ones from the released anime video trailer of the series, and the current Ladybug and Chat Noir exist side by side together in the same universe. From what I know the ones from the anime video trailer are often referred to as 2D and I will be using the name of Felix for the 2D version of Chat Noir._**

 ** _If I'm misusing the reference wrong I apologize in advance!_**

 ** _This chapter introduces the 2D versions of Ladybug and Chat Noir and the start off of this story._**

 **DISCLAIMER** : **I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS: TALES OF LADYBUG & CHAT NOIR OR ANYTHING PERTAINING TO IT! NO OWNAGE OF ANYTHING!**

 **Note Texts**

Flashbacks _=Flashbacks_

* * *

 _It was finally over._

 _They had won._

 _With her final Lucky Charm erasing the damage and evidence of their final battle, it was over. They had saved the city and came out victorious in the end. It was over for them._

 _At first there was silence, the night wind blowing over them as they stared out towards nothing._

 _Only a few moments ago they had been standing in the midst of a crashed blimp, fire consuming everything as they fought against their enemy. Now it was only an empty street with a few cars parked up against the sides. Her Lucky Charm had always made things go right back to normal and left no evidence of their battles behind. No one would know exactly what happened, only that their city was safe and the heroes they had admired had done their job._

 _Now...Now there was nothing else to do, but stare at the space where just moments ago they were battling their final enemy._

 _He could feel his lips twitch and soon he could feel a wide grin form as he turned to look down at the woman beside him._

 _She had been staring straight ahead as well, but her own head turned towards him upon sensing his stare. She tilted her head upward just a bit in order to look straight at him._

 _She was a tiny woman clad only in a simple red and black polka dot suit with a bright red mask, but he knew she was more than that. He should know as he was her partner, this masked woman had amazed him when he first laid eyes on her. The way she flew in the air with that smile of hers and her laughter ringing out into the night. It had made his heart pound and his face flush as he just followed after her._

 _Now his heart was beating as fast as it had on that first night they had met as she gave him her own grin, "We did it," she whispered to which he opened his own mouth to echo, "We did it."_

 _There was silence again and soon they were hugging each other._

 _Her small form suddenly lifted up from the ground as he spun them around as they laughed and cheered. Their cries would surely have awoken the entire city, but they didn't care. They had done it, it was over..._

 _Everything was over...It was the end..._

* * *

A shrill ring was heard right by his ear as his dream dissolved away from his mind. The alarm went silent for a few seconds, allowing himself to relax back into the comfort of his bed until it rang out again making him go rigid, this time the sound resembling a rooster. Quietly groaning he reached out and attempted to locate his cell phone before slamming it hard against the mattress in hopes to muffle the alarm.

Of course his attempt did nothing and he was forced to push himself up until he was resting on his knees as his thumb pressed down on the right icon to silence his alarms. His eyes squinted as he brought the glowing screen close to only groan as the numbers formed the time of 4:35 AM.

Too damn early...Why had he decided to set his alarm so early?

Finding no chance of falling back to sleep any time soon the man shoved aside his blankets and stumbled out of bed, his eyes still squinting as he attempted to locate the curtains of his hotel room. Fingers soon found the heavy fabric and he pulled them apart as he blinked away the last lingering sleepiness.

The sky was still dark, but he could faintly make out the usual night sky starting to turn a dark navy as a faint line began to form far beyond the horizon, still it wasn't close to an actual dawn of that day. Sighing he ran his fingers through his hair, combing through the locks and ruffling them as he stared down at his phone.

It was still too early and his plans for the day wouldn't start until promptly ten of that morning, meaning it had been completely pointless for him to be up at this time. However he just couldn't feel the urge to fall back onto his mattress and slip into slumber again. He would be pointlessly staring up at the ceiling so perhaps instead he should just sit and preoccupy himself with something...

Like thinking why he had that dream again.

No...It wasn't exactly a dream, but more of a memory from a long time ago.

It wasn't an ancient thing from the past, but it was the past and having to remember it in his sleep...

The man turned away from the window and settled into one of the chairs in the room, leaning forward as he unlocked his phone and began to search through his pictures. He had many pictures, but there was only one in particular he had been very careful about and just couldn't have the heart to delete it despite the memories it carried. Not to mention it was extremely dangerous he even had that picture still on his phone...But it meant so much to him...

He brought his phone closer as he found the picture he had been searching for and examined the two people in it.

A man and woman, both wearing masks.

The man was on the right, his eyes glowing an eerily bright green as a black mask covered a good portion of his face as he grinned as widely as he could to the camera. Blond hair that was long and tousled had a pair of black cat ears resting on the top of his head, if he stared long enough he could have sworn he saw them twitch just as they always did before. As the picture was taken in a front the collar of the man's black leather suit and a golden bell was all that could be seen of the man's attire.

The woman was on the left with the man's arm draped around her shoulders as he kept her close to himself.

He couldn't help the grin that formed as he stared at her.

She was much smaller, barely reaching the other's shoulders and had a pout on her face making him chuckle. Her mask was a bright red color and bright blue eyes were directed more to the man next to her than to the camera. Dark blue pigtails were held up with long red ribbons and much like the man's suit only a small portion of her red and black suit was seen from her neck and shoulders.

The longer he stared at this picture the more memories slowly began to be brought up into his head, before he shut his eyes and tossed his phone back onto the bed.

"...It's done, it's over and done with," he muttered to himself as he placed his face into his hands, "It was the end of it all..."

* * *

 _It hurt._

 _It hurt even worse than a hit in the gut or a punch in the eye by some possessed civilian through some twisted negative emotions. Physical pain could never amount or justify how much pain she was feeling. Was that even possible? To feel so much pain that any hurt she felt on her body couldn't ever fit an accurate description to describe it?_

 _This was the end of the road, it was now or never._

 _She had made it this far and she had to tell him._

 _This was her final chance and she had hoped that maybe, just maybe, it wouldn't be the last she would see him._

 _He had been hiding away from the others and slowly making his way towards the school gate, she could never miss him with that tall stature of his and golden blond hair. She had always stared at his retreating form and even after he said his farewells to her she was always following after him. Now her voice finally called out to him, stopping him, and she ran as fast as she could._

 _From her lips came out a declaration of her love for him._

 _It was wishful thinking, hoping that perhaps what friendship they had sparked a chance..._

 _"I'm sorry...There's someone else," he whispered to her as her entire heart shattered, "You're a nice girl, but...I can never see you that way. There's someone else who I love and-" Something had stopped him from continuing as he stared at her._ _Perhaps it was how he realized how much his words were a bullet going through her chest. Maybe the tears slowly dripping down her cheeks finally gave him a sign to halt from saying anything else._

 _He hesitated, a hand reaching out to perhaps wipe away the tears that had begun to flow out of her eyes. However he pulled his hand back quickly, stuffing it into his pocket before he gave her one last stare and turned away, "I'm sorry. I hope you do well in your future."_

 _And with that, he was gone._

 _His back to her._

 _Just as it always had been, and would forever will be._

* * *

Her entire body jerked forward as a loud gasp came out of her mouth as she woke up from the dream. Her gasp startled her neighbor next to her, an elderly woman with face in a pinched up expression of disapproval since the beginning of their flight. Said woman only gave her a look before huffing at her actions. "Young people...Can't keep quiet," she could faintly hear her whisper before focusing back down on to her crossword puzzle.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat she whispered an apology to the woman before taking a quick look around to see if she had disturbed anyone else.

Other passengers were too busy asleep or attempting to keep themselves busy by doing crosswords like her neighbor or flipping through the shows provided to them on the small screen in front of them for the flight. It only seemed her elderly neighbor had been bothered by her awakening and she slowly inched herself away from the woman until picking up her legs and hugging her knees to her chest as she curled up into her seat.

Being a naturally petite person had its benefits when it came to cramped spaces and on the long plane ride it had been a blessing as she could curl up in her chair to sleep in a more comfortable position for herself. Though sleep was now the last thing she wanted as she stared at nothing in particular as she waited for the pilot to say something about landing.

It had been a long time since she had that dream.

Or rather a long time since she decided to look back on that memory.

It was time for her to move on from the past.

Or rather she was trying to move on from the past.

Her heart still hurt even after the many dates and a few boyfriends after she tried to forget about the rejection. She had tried to bury herself in figuring out what to do with her life from that point on. No matter how hard she tried to push ahead, the memory of his retreating back always made her halt in her steps forward to only make her step back.

She couldn't allow the past to keep her from moving, but each step she urged herself to take was always accompanied by the rattling of her broken heart made her doubt herself.

Could she ever move forward?

She was never a lucky person to begin with...Especially if it involved her own love life or happiness. She had small bits of it, she wasn't unhappy. It was just when it came to love...Her heart was never fully healed.

Her fingers suddenly reached up and she fiddled with the simple pair of gold hoop earrings she had decided to wear during her flight. She wished to feel the all too familiar cold metal of a pair of circular red earrings she had cherished greatly before the very end. A smile slowly formed as she could just imagine a soft voice whispering to her that everything would be fine in the end.

A beep was heard and the low voice of the pilot announced that their fight was coming to an end and they were to land soon.

The woman quickly rested her feet back down to the floor and refastened her seat belt as she awaited the usual slow drop that would soon follow. Glancing at her neighbor for a moment she quickly leaned forward and urged the small cover of their window to slide up a bit as she peered through. The sunlight came into her field of vision and she smiled as she took in the bright golden light as she stared out.

Even though the clouds still blocked her vision, she could just see the Eiffel Tower just below them as the plane continued downward to land.

* * *

 _ **And from there the real story shall begin!**_

 _ **I apologize for any misspelling or grammatical errors I may have missed.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the start of this story and please look forward to the next chapter! Until then~!**_


	2. Chocolate Chip Cookies and Motorcycles

**_I am very surprised at how many people have reacted to this story! I hope you all enjoy this update!_**

 ** _The names of our past Ladybug and Chat Noir are Bridgette and Felix! I apologize in advance for any missed misspellings and grammatical errors. I'm also using two Chinese terms for this chapter and I hope I used them correctly as well._**

 **DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG & CHAT NOIR!**

 **Notes**

Flashbacks= _Flashback_

Biao jie= Chinese for older female cousin

Biao mei= Chinese for younger female cousin

* * *

 _"You? You on a motorcycle?"_

 _There was a moment of silence as her mouth suddenly dropped open and a laugh escaped into the cold night just as the chime of Big Ben echoed from the other side of the city as they sat perched on an apartment building. It had been a peaceful night compared to the last two patrols they had in that month where they had run into two Akuma and the idea of telling her that he had plans of owning a motorcycle had suddenly popped up as they rested._

 _She had a feeling that he had hoped it sounded cool, but instead the idea sounded more hilarious than impressive. Her kitty cat couldn't handle being up on the tallest building without freezing in place upon realizing how high they were or couldn't handle fighting against an Akuma while on top of a speeding double-decker bus. The poor man clung on the roof with a look of pure terror on his face before her urging made him move._

 _The image of him screaming as he revved down the road made her laughter only grow louder and she fell to her side on the roof tiles as she tried to stop it._

 _"My Lady!"_

 _She got up, her laughter slowly becoming snickers as she looked at him, "K-Kitty, you on a motorcycle is a disaster! You couldn't handle the bus driver that one time when we had to fight him."_

 _His cat ears drooped at her words before he let out a huff and crossed his arms, "T-That's different! At least on a motorcycle of my own I can control what speed I go and where I go!"_

 _"Your claws made so many scratches when we were on the bus roof," she pointed out which only made him flush a bright pink and she smirked. However a smirk of his own soon came to his face and hers fell as she immediately inched herself away as he leaned closer to her. Before she would have pushed him away as soon as he came into her personal bubble instead she only let her hand rest against his broad chest to keep him at a distance. "Maybe I could take you on a ride and your luck could make it the ride of our lives?"_

 _She rolled her eyes and gently pushed him away, "You basically jinxed us. I will never trust you to ever drive us given the chance we have to use transportation."_

 _"Have you no confidence in the abilities of the wonderful Noir?" he drawled as she just smiled and lightly smacked him on the arm, "Says the man who left me stuck fighting with an Akuma while staying balanced on a tight rope."_

 _"I was climbing up! I was hurrying! I cat I may be, but I'm not a real cat!"_

 _She just laughed and turned her attention back to their city. Lately his flirtations weren't as annoying as they had been when they had began being super heroes at thirteen. Now at eighteen she had been less, according to Tikki at least, cold to him than when they were just in their preteens and just stumbling around in saving the city. After five years they had become comfortable with each other._

 _His flirting would still make her go stiff and roll her eyes, but she had resorted in less smacking him upside the head and just keeping her hand out in order to keep him away from getting too close to her._ _This sort of resistance didn't spark him to try and do more than what he already did, but the very least he had begun to take hints on getting out of her space when a certain pick up line didn't work._

 _Her lips twitched into a small smile as he sighed and seemed to sulk, ears and tail gone limb at her rejection only to perk up as she began to pull out a small plastic bag, "And what is that?"_

 _"Cookies, chocolate chip cookies actually," she grinned and held one out to him, "I thought we might need something sweet to energize us tonight. I made them."_

 _Instantly the other had swiped the cookie out of her fingers and devoured it to which she leaned forward to wait for his reaction._

 _Those bright green irises seemed to widen as he chewed and a low purr escaped his throat after he swallowed the first bite. "M-My Lady...This...This cookie..." She laughed before shaking her head and biting into her own, "I know, I know. Here." She set the bag between them as she turned her attention back down, "You can take as much as you want kitty. Just don't choke on them and chew a bit slower. I don't want you falling off this roof thanks to my cookies. I wouldn't live with myself knowing my baking did that."_

 _That grin of his remained as he suddenly nuzzled her on the side of her neck making her jump, "My Lady," he purred, "Your cooking is worth falling for...Just like the rest of you."_

 _"You silly cat!"_

 _Before he could even laugh a cookie made its way into his mouth instantly silencing him as he was forced to chew as she glared towards him, "Behave kitty...Who knows maybe I wouldn't mind riding this motorcycle of yours." She smirked to herself to hear him cough at her words and quickly patted him on his back all the while feeling satisfied as she bit into her cookie._

* * *

For Marinette having parents as bakers often made her rather sharp on her sense of smell when it came to the freshly baked goods from downstairs. Every morning she would wake up, not from the call of her mother's voice sometimes, but to the scent of bread being pulled right out of the oven in the bakery below. It was so homey and gave a warm feeling over her, she was so used to the scent of it upon awakening she was surprised when she noticed a new smell mixed into the bread she often was used to.

The smell of chocolate whiffed strongly around her room and she slowly blinked for a moment before slowly sitting up.

Chocolate was not something she was unaccustomed to, but to smell it this early in the morning and so strongly was very odd. The teenager slowly stretched her arms before glancing over to the side to where her kwami often slept next to her.

Her heart stopped as she noticed the empty space beside her and quickly shoved the covers aside.

"Tikki?"

No little red kwami under the pillow.

She wasn't under the bed.

Tikki hadn't slipped through the mattress.

She wasn't on the floor.

Marinette's breathing slowly became shorter and came out in frantic gasps as she began to toss everything off her bed, "Tikki!"

She stopped her panicked fueled search as she heard giggling coming from beyond her little sleeping space and instantly peered over the railing that overlooked her room to spot a certain little red kawmi sitting on her computer desk. Tikki showed no signs of having heard her calls and seemed to be stuffing her face with what looked like a cookie. Marinette's eyes averted towards the plate right next to Tikki and frowned.

Odd...If memory served her right, her mother didn't bring her any late night snacks last night and she honestly couldn't remember if the bakery had any leftover chocolate chip cookies she got for herself either. The teenager only shook her head and quickly began to pick up all the pillows and blankets she had thrown around in her search for Tikki. Brushing her hair with her fingers Marinette made her way down the stairs before settling into her computer chair at the bottom, wheeling herself over to where Tikki sat.

"Morning Tikki! I see you got breakfast," Marinette lightly teased her friend as she watched Tikki happily munch on the cookie currently in her tiny hands.

The kwami finally realized she was up and stopped her eating to stare up at her with wide eyes.

Instantly the girl covered her mouth as Tikki sat there frozen upon being caught.

The cookie was right on Tikki's lap, giving Marinette a perfect view on seeing just how big the pastry was compared to Tikki's little body. Tikki's cheeks were much rounder than usual making her resemble a chipmunk as smudges of chocolate coated her lips along with a few crumbs. Marinette let out a snicker as she watched Tikki slowly swallow the enormous bite she had taken into her mouth before staring down at the cookie.

Her little red face was getting much darker than she was!

"Good m-morning Marinette," Tikki finally managed to say as she slowly seemed to try and hide her cookie behind her back, "D-Did you sleep well?"

Now Marinette allowed a giggle to come out as she reached out to Tikki's face to wipe it free from chocolate and crumbs, "Yes I did. Though Tikki, where did all the cookies come from?"

Tikki let out a quiet grunt of protest as Marinette wiped her face, but chose to allow her charge to clean her face before shrugging, "I woke up to the smell of these cookies and when I peered down towards your desk there was a plate full of cookies there! I...I'm sorry Marinette, they just smelled so good and they're so yummy!"

The teenager only laughed and shook her head, "No it's fine Tikki, but...You ate the whole plate! There's only two left for me."

Her kwami let out a sniffle before turning up her nose, "Well maybe you should have woken up just like me to their smell. First come, first served!" With that Tikki took another bite of her cookie to which Marinette let out another giggle. She never saw this side of Tikki and it was a little amusing to see her usually patient and sweet kwami act a little bit selfish about her favorite treat.

She picked up one of the two cookies and to take a quick glance at it before looking back to Tikki, "Mom didn't see you right?"

Tikki paused in her chewing before shaking her head, "I don't think it was your mom who brought you the cookies," the kwami replied before allowing the last piece of cookie into her mouth, "When I woke up, only the plate was already there and I didn't hear your Mom call up to you to wake you up Marinette."

Tikki let out a soft hiccup as she sighed in happiness, rubbing her stomach before letting out a yawn, "This is the best breakfast ever though...I want more cookies. They were so good...Your parents make the best cookies, but this batch right here was the best! It was warm, the chocolate oozing...Ah..." Marinette watched in amusement as Tikki suddenly fell right onto her stomach with a content sigh before taking a tissue to rub the bit of drool that came out of from her tiny lips.

The kwami's face turned again to a darker shade of red than she already was before letting out a quiet squeak, "Marinette!"

"Well you were drooling and I rather you didn't on my desk Tikki," Marinette protested as she continued to wipe Tikki's mouth with the tissue, "I've never seen you like this."

Tikki's eyes widen and she made a grab at the tissue's edge and wiped her mouth frantically as Marinette stared at the cookie still in her other hand. Her eyes widen upon realizing a slight difference with the cookie in her fingers compared to the ones her parents often sold downstairs.

The cookie was much softer between her fingers, not too soft yet not too hard to dissatisfy even the pickiest cookie lover. The chocolate chips were perfectly intact in shape still and didn't melt as she held it meaning the cookies had been just out of the oven before the chips had fully become a small oozing pit of chocolate. The teenager broke the cookie in half and studied how the chocolate chips didn't just fall through the split or how they remained in the cookie itself.

After a long moment of silence she finally plopped the piece into her mouth, and melted.

Oh, Tikki was not over exaggerating these were the best cookies ever!

Her eyes suddenly widen as she suddenly stood up, "Wait a sec..."

There was only one person who could make a cookie like this...And it wasn't her parents. Marinette scrambled away from her desk, running over to her closet to grab at her clothes as she heard Tikki call out her name.

"You can take the last cookie Tikki!" she called out as she threw on her day clothes and hurrying out the door, "Just don't go into a food coma after you finish! I need you in my purse before I get going to school!"

She didn't wait for Tikki's response, but she had a feeling that the kwami had squealed with joy as she pounced on the very last cookie.

The teenager hurried towards the bakery's kitchen, coming to a halt just in time to catch the tray of croissants her father was carrying as she bumped into him, "Whoops! Sorry Papa," she quickly apologized as she handed the tray back, "Where's Mama?"

"In the kitchen," he replied with a slight grin on his face, "In a hurry?"

"M-Maybe," she laughed nervously as she slowly opened the door to the bakery's kitchen.

"Oh Marinette, good morning," her mother greeted her as she stepped inside. Her mother was stand behind the counter, dough slowly being rolled out with a smudge of flour on her left cheek as she smiled to her, "I was hoping you would get up soon. Did you enjoy the cookies?"

Marinette nodded and glanced around the kitchen, letting out a gasp as she noticed the other person in the room who stood in front of the oven with a startled look on her face.

The woman at the oven wore a white apron over her clothing as she cradled a large mixing bowl in her left arm as her right hand had stilled in her stirring upon Marinette's entrance. She was around Marinette's height if not just a bit shorter by a few centimeters and had the same dark blue hair that she and her mother shared. Despite both of them having their hair in similar pigtails, they were styled quite differently.

Marinette's hair was shorter and when let loose only came to the very tops of her shoulders. Marinette knew that the other woman's hair was much longer, covering her entire back had she took out her hair ties, and while her pigtails were pulled back and styled to go a bit upward the woman kept hers in a more downward direction.

Nearly identical blue eyes stared at each other before the woman set the bowl down and hurrying over to her, "Mari!"

"Biao jie!"

Marinette launched herself straight into the woman's arms as they both laughed as they embraced each other, "Easy there biao mei!" the other lightly scolded her as Marinette hugged her tighter, "I don't want flour on your clothes, especially when you're going to school in a few."

"When did you get here Bridgette!" Marinette released her cousin as she lightly shook her, "I don't remember hearing you coming over to visit!"

Her cousin, Bridgette, only smiled at her and hugged her again, "It was...An unexpected visit," she explained to her as she turned back to her mixing bowl, "I know it's sudden, but I needed some time away from home. To think."

Something in her voice made Marinette tilt her head as she stared at her cousin's back as she began to stir the cookie dough again.

Bridgette was older than her by ten years, but as far back as she could remember they had been extremely close despite her family in Paris and her cousin in London. Travel was never quite an issue and they saw each other often on holidays when their families could make it. After graduation her cousin was capable of traveling alone yet Marinette couldn't remember a time her cousin would never let her know in advance when she came over.

Marinette loved her cousin, but also was quite worried about her as well despite Bridgette being much older than her.

She was like the older sister she never got and to hear that she had suddenly decided to leave home and come over randomly came as a a surprise. Last she had heard Bridgette was planning on opening a cafe' back home and was just a few more months into waiting for it to officially open. Her cousin's baking was just as good as her parents and she could make an amazing brew of coffee in just a snap.

Did something happen to her cousin's personal life that she suddenly felt the need for space so soon from her dream being complete?

"And we are just fine with that," Marinette's mother broke the silence startling the two girls as she walked over and gently patted Bridgette on the back, "You can stay as long as you need to Bridgette. Until whatever is bothering you gets sorted out, you're always welcomed."

Marinette smiled and nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Oh! You can bunk up with me!"

Granted she'd hide all Ladybug related hints away from Bridgette's view and give a quick rundown with Tikki on hiding, but she knew that a visit like this wasn't something to be wasted on. It had been a long time since her cousin's last one. Marinette's offer was rewarded with a nod and a giggle, "I would like that a lot Mari," her cousin agreed as she quickly grabbed a cooking pan, "You should get all your stuff ready though, don't you have school?"

There was a pause as Marinette looked up at the clock before letting out a scream, "OHMIGOSH! I ALMOST FORGOT! I DIDN'T PACK ANYTHING YET!" She ran out of the kitchen and stumbled up the stairs as her mother and cousin laughed at her sudden panic. Marinette just smiled to herself despite her rapidly beating heart as she shoved everything into her bag and made a grab for her purse that had Tikki inside.

The scent of chocolate chip cookies lingering around her as she made a dash out the door and waved to Bridgette who called out after her, "I'll be picking you up for lunch so don't make big plans!"

"Don't get splashed by anything!" Marinette shouted back as she quickly headed to school. Had she turned around she could have seen her cousin roll her eyes at her words before crossing her arms and shaking her head.

* * *

"...Father?"

Adrien stood at the entrance to the dining room, his mouth slightly open while the bag he held dropped to the floor. Had this been any other day Adrien would have pinched himself or declared himself too tired and make the march back to his bedroom in hopes that if he laid down for a bit and opened his eyes everything would be reality again than a dream.

But no.

His father was indeed sitting at the opposite end of the table, reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee. It was as if he had always been on that end for as long as Adrien could remember and this sight of him was normal.

"Adrien, please sit down. You look like a fish out of water," his father scolded him snapping him out of his trance and quickly hurrying to his seat, "Now...I'm sure you're aware of the photo shoot for today yes?"

Adrien resisted the urge to sigh as he slowly began to pick up his fork, "Yes. Nathalie gave me the schedule last night." Across from him his father took another sip of his coffee before speaking up again, "Good...As you know you'll be with a partner. He'll be joining us for breakfast soon."

"...Joining us?"

Something wasn't quite right and Adrien was slowly beginning to think he was still dreaming. Never had he recalled having anyone being invited over for breakfast with him and his father. Most of the time it had been at formal events or quick office meetings. This other model had to be extremely special for his father to extend an open invitation to their home and Adrien quickly reached for his glass of juice to sip it.

"Yes, joining," his father repeated his words before closing the paper and folding it, "He isn't normally a model, but his mother and I had a good friendship and he had done a few shoots at random when he was around your age and a bit more when he was older. This is just a favor of him to me upon my request from my last meeting with him. He should be arriving so-"

No sooner had he spoken that Adrien jumped as he heard a loud rumbling outside their mansion and turned towards the window, alert. The sounds were close to that of an engine and as Adrien stared out through the light gauzy curtains he managed to realize the shape of a person on a motorcycle. He could faintly hear his father sigh as Nathalie's heels hit the floor as she went towards the front door to let the newcomer inside.

"Always the bike, always," Adrien heard his father grown as he turned back properly in his seat to look at the man, "Adrien, I hope you never get some idea of getting one those."

"O-Of course not," the teenager quickly responded as he could feel Plagg in his shirt snickering at the idea of him actually getting something like that. Adrien lightly patted at his shirt hoping to silence Plagg as two pairs of footsteps came towards the dining room.

The man who entered with Nathalie was tall, not a towering tall, but a tall that he had hoped to gain as he continued his modeling career. Blond hair that was a shade lighter than his own and much longer by the looks of it as the man had pulled it back into a ponytail. Green eyes met blue grey eyes for a second before Adrien quickly looked down at his plate and took a forkful of eggs to swallow down as the man walked towards his father.

"Gabriel."

"Felix," his father greeted the man with a handshake before gesturing him to take a seat, "I hope your trip over wasn't much of a problem."

"It wasn't," the man, Felix, replied as he took a seat at the table's side which was rather close to where Adrien was seated at making the teenager gulp nervously, "I take it the young man with us is your son correct?"

Adrien lifted his head up before nodding towards Felix, "Yes, I'm Adrien. A pleasure to meet you sir."

From across the way he could see his father nodding in approval at his greeting however Felix on the other hand had narrowed his eyes. Had he said something wrong? The teenager shifted in his seat as Felix looked away from him before speaking again to his father, "He's very polite."

Whether that meant to be a compliment or not made Adrien's face turn a light pink and he continued to eat his food as quickly and quietly as possible as the two men continued to talk. His father only chuckled and seemed to take it as a good thing, however as Adrien lifted his eyes from his plate again he saw Felix stare at him. The look in the older man's eyes seemed one of...Concern?

Was Adrien being so quiet and polite a bad thing for Felix to take notice of?

Either way Adrien was beginning to feel awkward and continued to eat his breakfast in hopes to escape. The sooner he got out, the better. Never had he felt uncomfortable in the presence of a stranger and he swore he could feel Plagg getting more fidgety than usual in his shirt pocket. "Adrien, slow down," he heard Plagg whisper and he coughed loudly in hopes to cover up his kwami's words.

Both men seemed too absorbed in their conversation to truly notice Adrien finishing up his breakfast which allowed him some moment of relief as he drunk the last of his juice. With all his breakfast gone, Adrien slowly began to push his chair back and begun to reach down to retrieve his bag off the floor.

"Adrien."

He flinched and looked up to see his father stare at him, "After school lets out please do get to the photo shoot on time...Unlike the last few you accidentally arrived late at." Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat as he only nodded, "Yes."

The latest Akuma attacks seemed to be timed perfectly to when he had to have a photo shoot making him late and a no show to his appointments. It had been tough explaining his lateness to his father and he was slowly running out of excuses. Yet he couldn't leave Ladybug all by herself when those Akuma attacks surfaced and lying would be all he had to do in order to avoid his father's restrictions on his activities.

He quickly grabbed his bag off the floor only to have his arm being grabbed by Felix who stopped him from nearly running out of the room, "...Do you need a ride?"

Instantly the atmosphere in the room seemed to get tense at Felix's question as Nathalie cleared her throat loudly, "Ah, the driver is waiting for Adrien just outside our gates," the woman informed Felix as he released Adrien's arm. His father's eyebrows were raised up at Felix's sudden action before rolling his eyes, "Felix...What would your mother have said about that monstrosity you have?"

"Mum and Dad would probably be having a fit," Felix replied as he got up, a sudden smirk on his face which surprised Adrien as he stared up at the man, "Your take on this photo shoot though...Adrien and I are being portrayed in a brotherly light correct?" The man's sudden change in attitude was near shocking to the teenager as he glanced to his father who sighed and shook his head.

"And taking my son to school on that would-"

"Had I had a younger brother I wouldn't mind giving him a ride," Felix cut him off as he shoved his chair back into place at the table, "Besides...I'm a pretty safe driver."

There was a moment of silence until his father let out a longer sigh, "...Alright. Do what you will-"

"Perfect."

Adrien nearly felt his jaw drop to the floor as he allowed the older blond to drag him out of the room. Never had he saw someone actually cut his father off not once, but twice. He took one last look at his father and Nathalie sure that the two would object to this, only to find both of them staring after them in silence.

* * *

 ** _And that is the end for this update! I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and I thank you all for reading. Until then~!_**


	3. Fate's Cruel Work

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG & CHAT NOIR! NOTHING IS MINE!**

 _ **Also, I apologize in advance for any missed spelling errors or grammatical mistakes. Please enjoy!**_

* * *

The boy reminded him of himself.

As soon as he stepped into that dining room and saw those pair of green eyes, Felix instantly was teleported back to the time of his mother's funeral. It was no secret that his parents' divorce was a complete and utter disaster. The way they met and the way the relationship fell apart might as well have become a perfect tragic love story that would surely be a best selling novel or movie.

It all began in the very city of Paris on a pleasant spring morning. His father, a young business man learning his way around the family business, came from London to meet up with a few co-workers only to pass by a young model, his mother. She was the daughter of a simple artist whose modeling career had just taken off and helped her settle into society in a more favorable position. The new fame she had required hadn't made her lose her sense of kindness and her overall innocent personality made her appear very attractive beyond her physical beauty.

They had been passing by each other and her scarf had suddenly slipped off her neck just at that moment when she had passed his father. The man, having been raised to be a true gentleman, immediately grabbed the scarf in time just before it fell to the dirtied street and turned to give it back to her.

Their eyes met and his father, dazzled by his mother, insisted on a date right then and there.

Only three days later, his father proposed to his mother.

Their marriage was considered a scandal, at least to his father's side of the family, a young promising man like him with a model who barely met their expectations...Absurd!

His mother on the other hand was a loving wife despite the blows on her reputation for marrying his father on a whim. Three days, falling in love three days on the big screen or within pages of a novel were romantic certainly, but in real life it was just taboo. It only got worse when it was discovered she had gotten pregnant four months into their marriage when his father did the worse possible thing to her.

Abandonment.

His father chose his family's business over them when news of his possible disinheritance came about. The man merely packed his bags and threw the papers on the floor of their little apartment, his mother having no choice in the matter and complying in hopes that her willingness could perhaps sway him back.

The most sickening part of his childhood was watching his mother stare at the door with a sorrowful expression as if expecting that man to reappear in their lives and to finally get a happy ever after.

It had been difficult seeing her hope, it had also been painful just watching her struggle in finding a job back in the fashion industry as a model. No one wanted a model who had been discarded like trash. There was no more value in her despite Felix himself still seeing that glowing beauty when she did walk on the catwalk or pose. She was nothing, but perfection. A woman who had picked herself up and tried her hardest to give him a childhood.

It was through luck she always had continuous employment with Gabriel Agreste who had turned out to be her only friend along with his wife during the time she had been abandoned. The man and his wife often looked after Felix when she had to go to important photo shoots and with what little he could remember Felix knew Gabriel was the sort of man he wished his father had been had he stuck around. The man had given his mother and him so much, but there was nothing he and his wife could have done when he was taken away from Paris to London to be with his father.

Felix would never forget the first shiver running down his spine as he stood in front of his father's estate, taking in the obvious vast signs of his father's wealth that had only grown larger after he had left him and his mother. This place he had been required to call 'home' was nothing like the cozy small apartment his mother and him occupied that, while small, held some amount of warmth.

His father was cold and when his eyes first landed on him Felix knew he was invisible to the man.

He had been a naive child.

Stepping foot into his father's study, young Felix stared up at the man who had left his mother and him for the sake of reputation over family. The man had stared at him for a second before turning away and Felix foolishly made a vow to become the perfect son his father could be proud of and to be finally visible to the man who had done nothing except take him in out of obligation.

Felix set to work on being obedient and following all his father's rules despite the growing discomfort in his heart as he began to lose more and more of himself to this icy man to gain some sort of favor. If his father told him to jump, young Felix would merely ask how high. If his father told him not to play with certain children, young Felix made a show of turning up his nose and storming away from the others.

He would do all these things and sacrifice what happiness he managed to find in order to keep his father's recognition of him.

By the time he had been deemed perfect by his father, Felix realized just how deep he had fallen into the hole. He had nothing to really call his own and all the talents he had were either developed by the numerous instructors his father provided or hidden in secret. Felix thought back to his mother who held him close no matter how much he protested and sang out praises to him even if those accomplishments were very small.

He had nothing.

He had his father's attention, but that wasn't like the love his mother had given him. It was observation, to ensure that he would be following his footsteps and becoming a man just like him.

He couldn't escape and even if he managed to break that mold of perfection he had built up in hopes of gaining his father's love, his own heart would shatter. He didn't want to be like his father and he sure as hell wanted nothing to do with the business that tore his parents apart due to greed and selfishness on his father's part. The choice to break free or to just keep his mouth shut and obey tore at Felix for the rest of the years he spent underneath his father's watchful gaze.

The want of being love and seen winning over his want of freedom until he finally broke.

What was the point of keeping up appearances if no one could love him when he showed himself fully?

Thus he had broke off from his father and vowed to never, if one day he had a son, be like that man. He wouldn't treat his boy like his father treated him and demanded perfection in order to have praises showered over him. Felix vowed that no matter what, his child would never shrink in fear that he would turn away from them.

That was probably why he suddenly felt so much anger towards Gabriel as he watched his little to no interaction with his son. Adrien had sat beside him in a stiff position, offering no piece to add into the conversation the two adults were having. While he owed the man so much, Felix couldn't help the boiling of his frustration as he saw the Agreste boy flinch upon his father's words to him.

That wasn't a, "Good-bye have a great day at school Adrien."

It was, "I expect you not to fail me today."

That had been the snapping point for Felix and he immediately jumped at the chance of offering the boy a ride to school. A decision that had surprised Gabriel and his secretary, but Felix would rather he dragged the boy and made him feel some adrenaline than him fleeing to a limo and sulking in the back seat over what his father had said.

The two were now making their way towards the gate where he had parked his motorcycle and Felix allowed himself a quick glance to the teenager to notice he had stopped walking.

His motorcycle was a sports bike painted entirely in a black coat with some sliver lines along the metal edges. There wasn't anything too special, but to someone like Adrien...Perhaps it was intimidating. He watched as the teen took in the parked vehicle, tilting his body a bit to the left and right to study it as if it would suddenly come to life. Felix rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers by the young boy's head making him jump.

"...Ease up will you," Felix finally spoke up and watched Adrien's face turned a light pink as he slowly looked up at him, "Its not gonna bite you."

Adrien stuttered a bit, his face turning pink as Felix grabbed the backpack he had left hanging on the handle when he entered the Agreste house. The poor blond boy seemed to be too nervous around him and Felix rolled his eyes, "And I don't bite," he quickly added as he unzipped his bag. Adrien let out a quiet stutter before clearing his throat.

"I...Thanks for...Offering to drop me off at school," the boy finally managed to say and gave him a smile, "That was...Nice of you to."

"Impulsive decision, but I think you deserve a ride given how breakfast was," Felix told him and handed him one of the extra helmets he kept in his pack before taking his own out, "You looked ready to run. Is breakfast always like that for you?" Green eyes widen and Felix felt a bolt of anger again at the sudden way the teenager's shoulders slumped down as his eyes were averted downward, "He never...He's never really been there for breakfast actually. This is the first time."

It took Felix all he could to not storm into the mansion again and grab Gabriel by the collar.

Hadn't the man not known of his own father? How he had treated his mother and him with neglect? How he had been raised by that man in some way close to how Gabriel had treated Adrien at breakfast? Gabriel had changed drastically than from the kind man who took care of him for a while. The lost of his wife must have devastated him enough to do this to his own child...Surely that was the case...

Felix let out a quiet hiss, similar to a cat's though it was immediately covered up in a cough as the boy looked at him in surprise, "Your father...He was a lot different than when I was younger. My Mum and him had a good friendship...I owe him a lot."

"He did mention that," Adrien stared at the helmet he had taken, "Well...And that you did a few modeling jobs."

"It was mostly without him present," Felix explained as he swung a leg over the seat of his bike and began to undo the clasp of his helmet before slipping it back onto his head, "He would call, send photographers and they would take the pictures to him. My Mum she was a model back in the day...It only seemed right I helped your father out when he asked."

He adjusted the helmet before turning his head over to Adrien who was staring at his own with a perplexed look and he let out a quiet chuckle, "You do know how to put on a helmet right?"

"O-Of course!" Adrien replied before slamming the cover right over his head, backwards. Now Felix's mouth opened into a laugh as the boy realized his mistake and quickly turned the helmet to face in the right direction, "I knew that."

"Certainly," Felix lightly scoffed as he quickly turned the keys into the ignition and he laughed again as the boy jumped back in fright, he was like a kitten really. The older blond shook his head and lowered the visor of his helmet down. Even after those years he was still relating things to cats...You could take the boy out of the cat, but not the cat out of the boy. He motioned the boy to take a seat behind him, "Hold on real tight!" he instructed the teenager as he felt his hands tight on his shoulders.

The gate slid open and Felix revved up the engine as loud as his motorcycle could allow, an obvious little way to annoy Gabriel, before taking off into the street.

The teenager behind him clung to him and let out a cry as he made a sharp turn out into the street. Felix smiled under the cover of his helmet as he heard Adrien's cries soon turned into an excited cheer as he accelerated a bit faster.

* * *

"Oh where, oh where," she whispered as she stared at the paper her uncle had given her when she had left the bakery.

Paris was not like London...Or rather it was as they were both cities with so much bustle around them. Bridgette peered down at the sketched map before taking off in, she had hoped, was the right direction to her cousin's school.

Briefly after Marinette had left the bakery, Bridgette decided to trudge up the steps to her cousin's bedroom to set her luggage aside and set up the cot she often used when visiting her relatives in Paris. It was only after she had placed the last bag did she notice her cousin's cell phone softly vibrating on the surface of her computer desk making her jaw drop as she lightly sighed.

Of course...

Now she was making a mad dash towards Marinette's school in hopes of catching her cousin just in time before she would have a brief panic over leaving something very important behind.

The young woman laughed to herself as she waited at the corner of the sidewalk to cross, it was just like her younger cousin to be so rushed and be so forgetful. In an odd way, Marinette reminded Bridgette of herself when she was that age. A bundle of energy and nerves when she was able to release it when surrounded by familiar people, but was as timid as a mouse when she was left all by herself and nervously shifting on foot to foot as she tried to find words. At least Marinette didn't have as much bad luck as she had in school, Bridgette had horrible luck.

Her reputation stemmed on the fact that she was often splashed by passing cars after a rainy day for some odd reason and often was found stumbling over her two feet from just air to fall in a crumbled heap on the ground. It was rather ironic considering...

The young woman quickly rushed across towards the sidewalk just as the light turned green and she glanced at the map again, "Take a left and-Oh!"

Bridgette gasped in surprise as she lightly bumped into a girl in a bright yellow jacket, "Ah I'm sorry!"

"Watch it!" the girl snapped before storming off towards the stairs of what Bridgette assumed as the school, meaning the girl was Marinette's schoolmate. The woman jumped up in surprise as she noticed a girl with orange hair following after the blond girl.

She gave a quick glance to Bridgette and ducked her head down, an apology?

Bridgette only smiled and shrugged as she watched the girl dart after her friend. She took a few steps forward and glanced around the front of the school's steps to find her cousin.

"Where is it?! WHERE IS IT!"

Ah! There was that panicked voice!

Bridgette leaned a bit to the side and grinned as she spotted Marinette, shaking her bag with a panicked look as papers, pens, pencils, and notebooks littered the ground. Finding nothing Marinette threw her bag down as she tugged at the ends of her pigtails before getting on her hands and knees to ruffle through the pile she had created. Standing close by her watching the crisis unfold was a girl with black rimmed sunglasses who shook her head as Marinette continued to search. Bridgette could easily recognize the girl as Alya and grinned to herself as she faintly heard Alya scold Marinette for being so forgetful.

She giggled as she slowly inched closer, her eyes going over to Alya who opened her mouth to greet her only to stop as she pressed a finger to her lips. She had met Alya during a visit when the two girls were just entering middle school. She liked Alya very much and was more then willing to chat up the girl about details on Marinette's life her cousin often wouldn't disclose to her over phone calls and letters.

Alya only grinned at her gesture and winked as Marinette let out another cry as she continued to shake her bag again, "It's not here! It's not-"

The woman took that as a cue to lean forward and present the missing phone right beneath her cousin's face, "Looking for this?" Her cousin turned around immediately and let out a squeal as she hugged her, "Oh Bridgette! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Easy, easy," Bridgette laughed as she could feel Marinette actually lift her a bit off the ground with her hug. It always surprised her how her younger cousin was physically stronger than her, but she could just blame it on her luck in the gene pool. Taking Marinette's hand Bridgette lightly placed the phone in the palm of her hand, "Now don't lose it."

"I won't!" Marinette promised as she quickly began to shove all her papers and writing utensils back into her bag as Bridgette turned her attention to Alya, "So Alya, my cousin hasn't made you climb up the wall yet?"

"Bridgette!" Marinette whined as Alya just laughed and waved to her, "Oh you know her," Alya sighed, "Can't properly function without someone taking care of her. I can't really picture myself ever leaving her. I'm stuck. Especially now..." Alya grinned and leaned in a bit closer as Marinette watched them with panic on her face, "Marinette's got it really bad."

"ALYA!"

"What's his name?" Bridgette lightly shoved her cousin away, though struggled a bit as her cousin's frailing was actually working against her force to keep her at bay. She had seen a mysterious boy's face plastered in certain places all over her cousin's room. Had Marinette knew she was coming or had more time before dashing off to school Bridgette was certain she would have tried to hide all of them. The boy was handsome and by the looks of it her cousin had been hit by Cupid's arrow very hard to have his face about everywhere she could see it.

It was awfully similar to how she had been during her teenage years except in her case she had kept his photo folded up and carried it around everywhere with her. Now it was somewhere she couldn't remember...Though she wouldn't be caught gazing at it anymore, she had a feeling she would crumble it up and burn it. Bridgette's mouth twitched a bit as she pushed that thought away as Alya revealed the boy's name to her.

"Adrien," Alya lightly sneered and they watched as Marinette's face turned a bright shade of red, "She's gotten successful...Now if she only knew how to sign her name on the things she gives him."

"Stop! Oh please!" Marinette begged as she lightly shook Alya who laughed and Bridgette had to muffle the laughter threatening to spill as she watched the two girls being to go back and forth. The scene seemed very familiar and Bridgette thought back to her days in school where she would lightly beg her best friend to not say a word of her crush. Her face fell slightly and she heard the old rattling of her still broken heart before sighing. She stared at Marinette's bright red face and listened to how high her voice had become as she stuttered at Alya.

She could only hope that maybe Marinette would be lucky.

Perhaps she should tell her cousin to not stay in love beyond a year or two with this Adrien. Or that if she ever confessed and was rejected how to ease the pain.

For a moment she remembers two pairs of eyes, the first bright acid green which soon change into a pair of blue gray eyes and she instantly clenches the front of her shirt tightly at the memory. The motion goes unnoticed by the two teenagers, but Bridgette finds a light movement in Marinette's purse. She watches in silence as the purse's clasps slowly open up and a pair of wide eyes stare up at her.

Of course...

Bridgette only lowers her hands as she stares at those eyes and she shakes her head slowly. Though she is desperate to hear comforting words and hug the little friend in Marinette's purse, she can't. Instead she can only smile and she can see the worry in those eyes, but understanding seems to be communicated across as she watches the purse close shut quickly this time startling Marinette.

Her cousin looks down at her purse in surprise and she quickly steps in before Alya looks at the purse, "Oh, Alya! If you don't mind why don't you join Mari and I for lunch later?" she gently pats the girl on the shoulder, "My treat and you can tell me all about this Adrien."

They both laugh as Marinette immediately rejects the idea of her learning more about her crush, but Alya only winks and Marinette grins in return. The two are most certainly good friends and Bridgette takes this as a sign of agreement, "Now, you two better get to class. I'll see you around lunch."

"Sounds like a plan," Alya gives her a thumbs up as Marinette gives her one last hug before she turns on her heel and begins to make her way back to the bakery. Just as she stands right at the curb, it happens.

Marinette's voice suddenly calling out her name, a loud roar of an engine, and then-

A wave of cold suddenly washing over her.

She had been splashed by water.

It didn't hit her legs, oh no.

She had become drenched in water from head to toe. Her bangs draping over her eyes as she slowly spits out the water that managed to get into her mouth. She can feel the fabric of her sweater clinging to her upper body and shivers as a breeze blows over her. Behind her she can hear footsteps and slowly used the back of her hand to hold up a part of her hair out of her eyes just in time to see Marinette running over her, slipping her cardigan off her and placing it on her.

"Mari I-"

"You're soaked! You might get a cold!" her cousin protested as she desperately searches for something in her bag. Bridgette looks around and spots Alya running into the school and guesses the girl was going to the nearest bathroom to find paper towels to help her dry off. Marinette manages to hand her a few tissues while taking a few to dab at her face, Bridgette gives her a smile and quickly pushes back her wet bangs off just in time to see her younger cousin glare towards something and she turns her head in the same direction.

A black motorcycle has been parked just a bit away from them, but judging by how the two people on it were staring at them Bridgette could only guess they were the cause of her drenched state. Beside her she can hear Marinette huff before yelling at them, "Couldn't you watch where you were going?!"

The anger in her cousin's voice is odd, but she is grateful that Marinette is standing up for her as she quietly wipes at her face and begins to pull her hair ties out. Her fingers slowly raking at her long locks as they watch the passenger of the bike quickly scramble off. They fumble with their helmet as they slowly walk over and with a quick pull a face of a boy around Marinette's age is revealed.

Slightly messed up blond hair and green eyes stare right at them which clicks something in Bridgette's mind and beside her Marinette's suddenly stuttering out the entire alphabet as they stare at the boy. The woman looks over to her cousin and isn't sure whether to laugh at how red Marinette's face has begun to turn or offer her the tissues in her hand to cover her face. Bridgette could only guess she was mortified she had yelled at her crush, one of the two on the motorcycle responsible for soaking her.

"A-Adrien I-I-"

"I am so sorry," the boy speaks up and quickly looks over at the other person still seated on the motorcycle before swallowing loudly as he continues, "We were going so fast and the water, i-it didn't look like much and-"

The woman raises her hand and shakes her head, the poor boy halted in his apology immediately and she only let a soft chuckle escape her lips. "It was an accident," she finally assured him as she took a glance towards Marinette whose face had become a bright red, "Besides, I get splashed at least once a week. Luck thing the weather's nice and the sun is out right?" Her cousin lets out a quiet stutter as Adrien looked concerned at her words.

Any other person would be furious to have water splashed onto them, but she was not like any other person. Besides poor Marinette looked ready to faint from all the blood rushing to her face and Adrien looked so guilty for having been involved in her wet state.

She could only stare at the two teenagers before laughing again, this time loudly, hoping to ease the situation a bit.

"Oh come on now! You both look like I'll be ready to smite someone over something like this. Water dries you sillies."

"B-But," Marinette begins and Bridgette quickly clicks her tongue, "Tsk, tsk. I'm not going to melt. So stop fretting." Marinette manages to give her a small smile, but the blush still remains on her cheeks as she glances to Adrien who nervously scratches the back of his head. "Accidents happen, I'll just walk around, bask in the sun," Bridgette happily told the teenagers just as Alya came back with a bundle of paper towels in her hands.

The girl looks startled at seeing Adrien with them and looks back at forth at the three before giving Bridgette a glance. The woman just gives her a smile, she'll hear everything later. She takes the offered towels from Alya's hand and tosses back her hair a bit as she gives them a smile, "Now, go on to class, I'll come around at lunch to-"

"Bridgette?"

She froze and she felt as if another splash of water had washed all over her as she finally redirected her focus on the driver of the motorcycle.

The black leather jacket had thrown her off, he was never the type to wear that sort of jacket, and the way he looked...It was far from what she could remember the last time she had seen him. His hair had always been neatly combed and cut, never a strand out of place even if he had just pulled his helmet off. Blue gray eyes that once looked at her in disinterest now stared at her in concern if not confusion.

He looked a bit different that any other day Bridgette would go into denial that it was him standing in front of her.

Yet there was no mistaking that deep voice that used to send shivers done her spine during her teenage years. It had been the same voice that replayed the very last words he had told her before departing off his way into a life that would never include her.

"...Felix?"

* * *

 _ **Now we can all scream.**_

 _ **Slightly shorter if not a bit rushed chapter to help move us along, I hope you all enjoyed this update! Until then~!**_


	4. Make it Right

_**Holy Miraculous you guys are so awesome! I'm so surprised at how much everyone is enjoying this story!**_

 _ **Who else is ready for when the show comes out in English?! I've been waiting for the show since I first watched the PV trailer and I cannot wait for it to come on. I love the voices so much!**_

 _ **Anyway, enough of my ramblings, I really hope you all enjoy this update!**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG & CHAT NOIR!**

 **I apologize in advance for any missed spelling and grammatical errors!**

 **Notes**

Notes: _ **-Note is written down.-**_

* * *

Marinette tried to keep her eyes focused on the board, but it had been hard to keep her concentration on her school work. She spared a quick glance to Alya who seemed to be taking notes, but she could see her friend's cell phone right on her lap. Leaning a bit she noticed that it was her friend's blog and held back a groan before taking her time to stare at Adrien, noting that he was only tapping his pencil against a blank page in his notebook while staring at the board.

She fought back the urge to let out a giggle as she stared at him and shook her head quickly.

This wasn't the time!

What had happened that morning couldn't be easily forgotten from her head.

It was one thing that it turned out that Adrien had arrived to school on a motorcycle, but it was an entirely different matter when Bridgette recognized the person who had driven Adrien to school.

What was his name?

Felix...Bridgette had said the man's name had been Felix.

Marinette lightly bit the corner of her bottom lip as she slowly tried to copy down notes. That name sounded very familiar for some reason, but she couldn't remember why. Bridgette didn't look quite happy seeing the man, in fact she just waved at them and said she would be back later before taking off in a hurried manner. Felix looked stunned and he turned his bike around just as Adrien ran over to return the helmet he had used back to him. The older blond just told him to keep it for later and took off after Bridgette.

Bridgette at the distance she had between herself and them grew as soon as the bike's engine roared to life and she had sped her pace even faster than what Marinette knew was beyond a speed walk. Her cousin had begun to _sprint_ away from Felix and she did not slow down even when they could obviously hear Felix call out to her.

She had no time to go after the two adults or even think about her next course of action when the warning bell rang. She, Adrien, and Alya had no choice except to head to class or get in trouble for being tardy.

Bridgette's entire reaction was not something she was used to.

Bridgette was always looking on the bright side of things and tried to be friendly to everyone. Marinette would even bet she wouldn't say anything particularly nasty to Chloe if the blond had tried to say something to her cousin. Bridgette would just shrug and take it, stating that sometimes not everyone can just mix well with each other or something close to that.

So...Just who was this Felix to her cousin?

Her eyes drifted over to the back of Adrien's head and she let out a sigh before allowing a hand to cover her face upon realizing her own blunder that morning.

How could she have yelled at him!?

Bridgette got splashed and had brushed off the accident with a smile, but she couldn't let go on how mad she sounded. She couldn't believe she yelled at Adrien!

Letting her hand drop she froze as her eyes met Adrien's green ones as he seemed to have placed something on her desk. Her face felt hot as he quickly slid a piece of folded paper as close as he could by her notebook before quickly turning around to face the front. Her hands quickly covered the note just in time as their teacher turned and she tried her best not to squeal as she felt the paper press against her palm.

Adrien, passing notes...To her?!

Swallowing back her squeal Marinette slowly slid her hands until the note landed right onto her lap and out of sight. She waited and immediately unfolded the note just as the teacher turned around.

 ** _-Sorry about this morning.-_**

She surpressed the urge to squeal again at the apology, he was always so humble!

 ** _-That girl...Is she related to you?-_**

Oh that's right, she never did introduce Bridgette to Adrien. Quickly keeping an eye on their teacher Marinette quickly scribbled down a reply before aiming the note to land back onto Adrien's desk. The boy of her affection was surprised, but quickly grabbed it and read it underneath his desk.

 _ **-It's fine! No harm done at all, I should apologize for yelling at you! The woman you saw earlier was my older cousin, Bridgette, she came to visit from London. She's ten years older than me.-**_

Marinette held back a giggle as she carefully watched Adrien's face as he read the note. Bridgette's height barely was close to hers so it was an honest mistake for Adrien to think her cousin was younger or even their age. It was always a hiliarous sight when she, a fifteen year old, could actually lift her cousin, who was twenty-five, off the ground in a hug and spin them around effortlessly. Bridgette often blamed it on their genetics and often talked about the 'old days' when Marinette was at her hip and she had been the one to pick her up with ease.

The note was back on her desk and she quickly placed it on her lap again to read.

 _ **-She looks like you almost. So how is it she knew Felix? I only met him today and he's going to be my partner for the photo shoot today after school.-**_

So, Felix was a model?

Had Bridgette ever mention known a model? Marinette felt that wasn't the case since instead of running away her cousin would have introduced him to her or had mention in passing about a friend like Felix. So perhaps they didn't know each other in that sense?

Such a mystery...

 _ **-I'm not sure. I didn't get the chance to ask her since she ran off.-**_

Adrien was already reaching for the note as she finished and she quickly handed it to him.

She glanced beside her and saw Alya smirking at her to which she shook her head. It was hard enough for her not to be sent into a heart attack that she was passing notes back and forth with Adrien, Adrien! The matter at hand was at least giving her a reason to stay calm...For now.

The note was back in her hands, their fingers lightly brushing against each other making her face heat up before she quickly ducked her head down.

 _ **-She's coming over for lunch right? Maybe we can ask her then?-**_

We?

He used we? Did that mean, him and her? Together?!

A small squeak came out and she quickly placed a hand over her mouth as she stared up at the board. Luckily the teacher hadn't turned at the sound and she let out a sigh of relief, however the sound had caught Adrien's attention and he turned to her.

Her cheeks were starting to grow a bit warm as he looked up at her and she quickly nodded, bring up the note up into view and pointing to it.

Adrien gave her a smile and nodded before turning away. Marinette managed to hold back her voice and smiled as she pocketed the note before jolting down her notes. She wanted to know more about what was going on with her cousin and this mysterious blond man, but having Adrien come along with her to find out more jut made her all the more determined to get to the answer.

* * *

He had followed her.

He had actually followed her all the way to her uncle and aunt's bakery.

The idea he had actually came after her had nearly scared her.

She had always been the one to follow after him and to have him follow her was strange. Felix had managed to keep a steady speed on his bike even after she had sprinted the whole way back to the bakery and only slowed down a few blocks away to catch her breath. From there she kept an even pace in her walking and refused to look to her side where she knew he was. Arriving to the bakery she made a mad dash to the kitchen and stayed there for a few minutes before peering into the shop to see if he had gone.

He hadn't.

Her old schoolmate had parked his motorcycle right in front of the bakery and leaned against the seat, staring right at the front door. It was as if he was waiting for her to come back out and he was determined enough to stay put until she came out. Bridgette quickly ducked behind the cover of the doorway when he directed his gaze towards where she had been spying on him and quickly went to her cousin's room to change out of her slightly damp clothing and dry her hair.

She had returned back to the kitchen a few moments later, changed into a bright red jumper over a simple black turtleneck sweater and her hair back in its usual pigtails, with a calmer heart and hoped Felix had left. Surely he had been if she hadn't come back out right away!

However she stopped short in the entrance way out to the shop to see Felix at the counter with her aunt buying a croissant. He took a step forward towards her as soon as he noticed her, and she ran back into the kitchen with a yell to her aunt that she was going to make cookies again. Even after that first croissant Felix continued to come back into the shop a few times in each passing hour to buy something as he waited.

In the safety of the kitchen she could see him glance around when inside or right at the front door again and sighed.

She had to hand it to him, he was just as persist as she had been...

The entire kitchen counter had batches of cookies and her aunt finally intervened in her cookie making, gently taking her hand and puling her away from the oven. "Bridgette, that poor man's been looking through the window like a lost kitten," her aunt informed her with a frown on her face, "He keeps asking for you too when he comes inside. You should talk to him. If he does anything we will step in, but you can't keep hiding Bridgette."

"But-"

"Bridgette. I don't know what happened between you and him, but just avoiding it won't help you both. At the very least, he looks like he wants to apologize for something."

Bridgette bit her lip and slowly walked over to the kitchen's doorway to peer out at Felix.

The blond man was now sitting in front of his motorcycle, his head down as he slowly ate an apple Danish pastry taking a few moments to pause in his eating and let out a sigh. He did look very sad...Also her aunt was right. She couldn't keep hiding out in the kitchen and this was good actually...Maybe talking to him would help ease her out of whatever pit was made since their last meeting. Her aunt didn't have any idea who Felix was so Bridgette was sure her relative wouldn't press for a lot of details and was only concerned for her. It would help to talk to Felix...

She turned to her aunt before nodding, "Alright. I'll talk to him," she assured the older woman and gave her a hug, "I'll just...Stay with him for a while until I have to pick up Marinette and Alya from school for lunch. I'll be back right afterwards." Her aunt gave her a smile and a nod before returning back to the front of the shop. Bridgette quickly took a bag of cookies and stuffed them into her brown leather satchel before slowly exiting the kitchen.

By then Felix had gotten up from the ground and was dusting the front of his pants, his eyes away from the door as she slowly crossed over. She took one last glance to her aunt and waved before stepping outside.

Taking a deep breath she took a few steps forward until she stood in front of him, making sure her brown boots were in his line of sight as he cleaned his pants. He seemed to have noticed and froze in his actions before jolting up to his full height, "Bridgette!"

"Hey...Felix..."

The obvious hesitation in her voice just triggered something in those blue gray eyes and she could see his expression shift to fear. She never saw him with that sort of expression and forced herself to smile at him, "I...I noticed you were outside. Sorry for the wait."

"I should be sorry!"

She jumped at the sudden tone in his voice, not used to the odd panic in the usual calm he had while they were in school. He shifted his weight nervously as he looked away from her, "I...I splashed you with water...Again." At that Bridgette snickered, so he remembered...

It had been the first day of school, and their first encounter.

She had been walking to school and had just made it to the gate when a limo skidded to a stop right beside her. The halt had created a large water tide right beside her and the next thing she knew she had been soaked, just as she had been today. The memory of an angry blond boy her age, his lips pulled back to reveal his gritted teeth and his eyes blazing at the damage his driver caused her, burned into her brain as he apologized to her and gave her a handkerchief before snapping a warning to his driver to be more careful.

This boy had then took her hand and lead her into the school while muttering about how idiotic his driver was. She had been mesmerized at how he had held her hand so gently and how he attempted to help dry her face off with his handkerchief as best as he could while stumbling over apologizes.

Bridgette only gave him a smile and laughed that everything was fine.

Felix had blinked at her response before allowing a smile of his own to form which took her breath away.

That was how she, at thirteen years old, had fallen in love so deeply with Felix.

A soft giggle came out as she was brought back to the present as she looked up at the man her first love had become.

He had shot up in height greatly making her tilt her head a bit more than she had to when they were in school. With the knowledge she knew about him, Felix had landed a few modeling jobs while they were in school and she honestly was not surprised at how tall he had become. His hair once kept short and combed back had grown a bit in length and was a tad messy thanks to his ponytail loosening. His eyes though once cold seemed to have warmed up with emotion as she had seen him dart those blue grays everywhere and nervously stared at her as he awaited for her to say something.

Something had changed in him and Bridgette couldn't help giggling again at the irony of how their first meeting in the past and now were oddly similar.

"B-Bridgette?"

"You never did stutter when we were younger," she finally spoke up and gently patted him on the arm. He tensed at the contact and she let out a soft chuckle, "At the very least back then it had been your driver and not you." Felix rolled his eyes, a hint of the Felix she knew in school showing slightly as he let out a groan, "Don't remind me...I never did figure out if you were angry."

"I never was," Bridgette informed him before taking a look over her shoulder to see her aunt and uncle watching them carefully from behind the bakery window. With a wave her relatives seemed to release a breath they had been holding before going back to their business and she quickly turned away. She lifted her wrist and pushed the edge of her sleeve away to reveal her wristwatch to check the time.

She only had two more hours before she had to go to the school...

She covered it before looking at Felix who leaned against his bike, tugging at one of the sleeves of his jacket before looking up at her after sensing her stare.

It wouldn't do to keep on talking in front of the bakery.

Her eyes glanced around and she pointed towards the direction of the nearby park right across the street, "Want to...Talk over there?" she managed to ask and nervously tugged at the strap of her bag, "I...I mean if you're not busy that is. We could catch up...I have time before I get my cousin and her friend for lunch."

For some reason her heart was beating too fast as she stood there and waited for his answer. Why would it matter that she was suddenly so nervous? They were schoolmates, friends at some point. The feelings she had kept for him those years in school shouldn't be surfacing as she watched him look towards the park and back at her. Surely he did have something to do, why would he consider talking to her.

There was nothing-

"That...That would be nice actually."

Her heart leapt as he straightened up and took the handles of his motorcycle in both hands and begun to push his bike forward, "I was really glad to see you earlier and it would be nice...To talk to you again Bridgette." Her eyes widen as a smile came onto his face and she swore that for a moment it felt her heart was whole again. The ache in her chest wasn't one of pain, but of unbearable warmth that wanted to spill out as she quietly walked beside him.

It was that smile that brought her back. It was that smile that reminded her of the boy she had fallen in love with and it was that smile she was seeing again that made her heart jolt back to life.

Oh...no...

Fate was being too cruel to her.

* * *

Had she always been so short?

Even when they were in school, Bridgette had always been a very petite girl.

He often wondered what would have happened had he tried to pick her up back in their school days. Obviously he only thought of it once at random and never executed it. Back then she had been a bit of an annoyance really. Following him around and asking him to hang out...Now in the present he wanted nothing else, but to be around her.

She had been the only one in school to put up with him while he was still under his father's influence and had often tried her hardest to be his friend. While he never would admit it back then, he had been grateful for her company no matter what.

Seeing her in Paris sparked something, something he couldn't quite understand as they stared at each other when in front of the school that morning. He hadn't expect her to take off and on impulse had followed right after her on his bike. She had changed just as he had, but he couldn't quite tell if they were good or bad.

Her dark blue hair was still long and were in her signature twin tails that flowed down her shoulders just as she always had them while in school. However her clothing seemed to have shifted to favoring reds and blacks which was odd considering she had often favored whites, pinks, yellows, and blues back in their school days. It was also odd for him to see because his mind shifted over to another woman. This one who often wore red and black along with a mask...

He shook his head quickly and glanced over to Bridgette as she stared out towards the park's merry-go-round. Her attention hadn't been directed to him since they arrived to the park and he was a bit thankful for that. Yet she seemed to be looking at everything and everyone, but him since they sat down.

Her eyes had always been trained onto him and now they looked away from him.

The most obvious change he had found was her eyes...Those large dark blue eyes that always seemed to spark up with life seemed more dulled out. There was something in her eyes that didn't light up as they used to when she had smiled at him. He had seen those blues come to life, but it was with that cousin of hers and when she had talked to Adrien. When she had seen him, something had changed in those eyes and he saw no shine.

It disturbed him...Bridgette had been the brightest person he had ever met and to see that light in her struggle to come out...It had been his fault.

He came out of his thoughts as he heard Bridgette softly giggling as she watched a child beg her mother to go on the merry-go-round one last time, "I remember riding those when I was really really young," she told him and leaned forward to let out a sigh, "Back then I thought I was a princess and if a boy sat next to my horse he would be my prince." Felix couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped his lips which made her turn to him. She was pouting and narrowed her eyes at him, "Oh and you didn't have fantasies sir?"

"No it...It sounds like something you would definitely do," he quickly explained surprised at how fast she had been offended, obviously she had developed a temper...Oddly enough he didn't find it annoying either. In fact he found it quite adorable at how her mouth was pulled into a frown and her eyes were narrowed at him with some look of defiance for him to say anything else about her childhood fantasies. Felix shook his head before staring as the girl now being carried by her mother and could feel a smile come to his face as he spoke, "The only fantasy I wished came true was that the king and queen would come together..."

He could feel Bridgette's stare at him and he wondered if she knew about his family.

Perhaps she did considering the amount of time she spent following after him and the way their schoolmates talked about him. It was no secret after all.

A hand was placed on top of his lap which made him tense up as his snapped his head towards Bridgette's direction as she stared at him, "I'm...Sorry that didn't come true," she whispered before taking her hand away and putting it back on top of her own lap. Something in him ached as he allowed those words to sink in, one other person had said that too yet with Bridgette...

The way her eyes stared at him and her lips trembling slightly, the gentleness in her touch...

It was as if she had felt the same pain as he did from some lost wish.

"How have you been at least since graduation?" Her voice had gone up a pitch and he quickly cleared his throat as he allowed her to talk. A conversation to change the atmosphere created from her earlier action was welcomed at this point. The woman next to him let out a chuckle, "I'm going to open a cafe' soon back home."

"O-Oh really?" His own volume had gone up as well before he cleared his throat again and allowed a small grin to form on his face as he tried to keep eye contact with her, "I do remember you did a great job at that one bake sale at school." Bridgette giggled and he felt his chest hurt at the sound for some reason as she shook her head, "You're being modest Felix. You didn't even try my baking at all."

"Well...I wouldn't mind trying some now," he suddenly blurted out and he felt his face burn at his words, "I-I mean, your relatives' bakery the...The pastries are good and I'm not just s-saying that because I...Well..."

Oh god.

He was becoming a stuttering mess, and he had no clue why he was!

Even Bridgette seemed stunned at his sudden inability to form sentences as he never could for the life of him try to convey his thoughts into proper sentences. Felix flinched a bit as his teeth bit down on the side of his tongue and he grunted in pain before turning his head away from her. His face felt hot and had he been looking into a mirror he was certain his face was becoming as red as a tomato at this point. Why was he being a fool in front of her?

Why was he acting like this? Was it because he had hurt her before he even realized just how much of a friend she had been to him?

His lips twitched as he tried to come up with something to say to cover up that embarrassing blunder when he felt her arm brush against his lightly making him jump a little in his seat. Nervously he forced himself to look over at Bridgette and blinked in surprise as she wasn't staring at him anymore.

Her satchel was set on her lap as she seemed to be looking for something, eyes narrowed and a small part of her tongue peeking out of the corner of her lips as she rummaged through her belongings before letting out a soft 'ah ha.'

A small bundle of cookies wrapped in clear green plastic came into view and she undid the black ribbon before quickly offering him a cookie, "Here. I was going to share these for my cousin and her friend, but I think I can spare one just for you Felix."

Felix's heart halted as Bridgette smiled at him as she took out the sweet and held it up close to his lips by an inch.

The way her head tilted a bit to the left, the way her smile seemed to illuminate a glow in her and her eyes...Her eyes were shining just as they had been a long time ago. The moment reminded him of something else too, but he just couldn't place his finger on it. Instead of pushing her hand away and taking the cookie himself, Felix felt himself lean forward and slowly open his mouth to take a bite.

This had felt...Too familiar.

Something just felt like he was experiencing de ja vu in some sense. He was just about to bite into the cookie when-

"HELP!"

The cookie fell to the ground as they both turned their heads towards the direction of the scream and both of them jumped up as everyone in the park made their way towards the exit. Bridgette let out a yelp as someone pushed her aside and he quickly wrapped his arms around her to catch her. His eyes went wide as he caught sight of an all too familiar sight and felt his mouth turn dry.

Akuma...An Akuma was right in front of them possessing someone.

There was no mistaking that butterfly mask on the man's face and his over exaggerated clothing as he slowly strolled over to them. By the looks of it he resembled a ringmaster if the whip on the side of his waist and large top hat didn't complete the look. Felix narrowed his eyes and tried to look for an opening to get him and Bridgette to safety. The man seemed to have noticed his intentions and unhooked the whip at his hip making Felix tense as the man clicked his tongue.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," the possessed man smirked at them and Felix only tightened his hold on Bridgette who gasped at the sight, "Don't you know the show's about to start?"

"Sorry we didn't buy tickets," he managed to snarl out only to pull Bridgette closer as the whip cracked in midair before the man allowed it to hit the dirt in front of them. Felix swore under his breath as he edged them towards the bench, the metal hitting his legs as he again tried to find an escape. The man clicked his tongue and snapped his whip again this time making Bridgette let out a cry as she tugged at his shirt and buried her face into his chest, "Felix...I..." The sound of her panicked voice made him glare towards the Akumaized ringmaster before slowly turning his face away just enough to allow his mouth to barely brush against her hair.

He allowed one of his hands to rest on the back of her head and gently smoothed her hair, "It's okay...I'm here," he whispered to her as her fingers clenched the fabric of his shirt tighter, "We'll be okay. I'll protect you."

She was trembling so much in his arms that he wished desperately he could feel the weight of a ring back on his right middle finger. This was a sight that he hadn't seen in years and it was a bit frightening to be put in such a defenseless position. He slowly let out a shaky breath as he turned his attention back to the Akuma ringmaster in front of them. His expression was one of disgust as he took in their embrace and let out a quiet snarl at how it seemed they weren't paying much attention to him.

"Hey now don't steal my spot light!"

Felix's eyes widen as the man swung his whip up into the air again this time predicting he was intending to hit them both. He quickly picked up Bridgette and forced her to sit back on the bench with his entire body shielding her. "Felix no!"

The first strike made him collapse right then and there, pain shooting from his left shoulder blade to the center of his back as he took the blow alone. He had faintly heard a rip and knew that the whip had managed to cut through his leather jacket. His arms were on either side of Bridgette's head as she stared at him shock. Her mouth slightly left open as he could see her tears slowly slide down her cheeks.

"Bridgette...I want you to run."

"No way...No I can't-"

"Bridgette, this isn't the time to-"

"Hello! Pay attention to me!" He turned his head quickly over his shoulder to see the whip being swung up high into the air again and shut his eyes as he braced for the second hit. Again her voice cried out his name as she too saw the whip come back down ready to hit him again and he realized for a brief moment that he was protecting Bridgette.

A girl from his school days that followed him around calling out his name while wanting to hang out with him.

A girl who he had broken her heart.

A girl he didn't realize had a special place in his life when they were growing up.

A woman who he wanted to make things right again.

* * *

 _ **And again we can all scream at how I just ended this.**_

 _ **Moving the story along and I have to say, looks like Bridgette and Felix are both getting used to each other again. Or are they?**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading this update and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	5. A Lucky Escape

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG & CHAT NOIR!**

 **I apologize in advance for any missed spelling and grammatical errors!**

* * *

An Akuma attack...Here?

Now?

How?

Questions sprung up as she and Felix were stunned by the possessed man's appearance and when she had finally understood their situation, they were stuck. It had been too long since she saw that butterfly shaped mask over someone's face and she had become petrified on the spot at the nearly inhuman hate in their eyes.

Her legs refused to move and she clung onto Felix's shirt as he held her close. She had begun to breath out in short gasps as she struggled to keep herself from falling into full panic as the Akumaized man directed his attention to them. Never had she felt helpless despite the fact she had faced far worse Akuma victims in the past, but her state of shock only pulled her more towards fear and her knees began to buckle as Felix seemed to try and shift them as far as they could from the man.

She could have reached into her bag or better yet use her bag to throw at the Akuma as a distraction for them to escape.

Yet she couldn't think of that plan and could only whimper in pure terror as the man came closer.

The next thing she knew she had been shoved to sit onto the bench and watched in horror as Felix's face scrunched up in pure agony as the whip came lashing down onto his back.

"FELIX!"

No...No...No!

This wasn't suppose to be happening right now! It had been over!

Then again...Tikki had always told her that the war between good and evil never really would end. There would always be battles forever going on and on until at long last evil had been cleansed of the world. She and her partner only stopped the evil from spreading in London, it didn't necessarily meant they had banished the evil of Hawkmoth for good. They never could recover what had been the cause of the previous Hawkmoth's powers and in the end had passed on their Miraculous to the next Ladybug and Cat Noir when their kwami had sense it was time to move on.

Tikki had assured her that she didn't need to worry anymore and everything was alright.

Her kwami and her had cried when it came time for her to pass on the Miraculous, but Bridgette knew her time as Ladybug was over and she hoped that her successor perhaps would avoid the mistakes she had done despite winning the battle.

She knew that, yet seeing it all over again.

The expression of glee on the possessed man's face as he saw Felix in pain, the unnatural grin created from the pain of others, and that cruel laugh...The sight had shattered whatever rose tinted lenses she had created after she had stopped becoming Ladybug.

Now because of her lack of action, Felix had taken the blunt of the attack.

She had seen this before.

A man, no a boy, just like Felix throwing himself in front of her in order to protect her.

A boy clad in all black with a ridiculous pair of cat ears that twitched along with his tail as he chased after her on the roof tops and laughed along with her as they patrolled through the city. A boy who she had found companionship she could never find with anyone else as if the two of them were meant to be through an entire lifetime. A boy who grasped her hand and stealthy tried to slide red roses into her hand at the end of a nightly patrol. Who tried to steal kisses from her and even landed a few on the top of her forehead a few times despite having to stand strong against the many slaps she had inflicted onto his shoulders and arms as a means of retaliation against his 'stupid' flirting advances.

Her black cat, her Chat Noir, who threw himself in front of her and smiled as she ran towards him with a storm of curses and worries. How he cupped the side of her face and only whispered, "My Lady, my life. I will always protect you."

Felix's face shifted into a familiar face as she stared up at him as he used his entire form to protect her again. A black mask covering the upper part of his face as a faint whisper echoed in her mind.

"My Lady."

No...No again!

Powers or not, Bridgette swore to never again see someone protect her at the risk of losing their own life. To never feel the feeling of losing someone so precious to her again!

Not this time...No!

Time seemed to slow down as Bridgette finally willed herself to move towards Felix.

Her hands reached out towards Felix, her fingers gripping his shoulders on Felix's shoulders as she pushed up from her seated position and used as much force as she could to shove them off the bench at an angle. Using what strength she could muster, the woman forced them to roll as soon as they hit the dirt until she was on top of him. The sound of metal clanging against each other forced herself up from her position and she stared in pure horror as she took in the destroyed metal bench they were on just moments ago.

Had she not forced herself to move...

Had she let Felix take the hit...

The woman suddenly felt her body grow heavy and she collapsed on top of Felix.

The realization making her head spin and all breath escaped her body in one exhale as she collapsed onto Felix. Her head rested against his broad chest as she forced herself to breathe again as she placed her hands on him just to be assured he was under her. The feel of his chest rising and falling beneath her fingers allowed herself to relax. The sound of his heartbeat right by her ear made her own heartbeat in time with his. Just hearing it and faintly feeling it gave her the reassurance that Felix was alright if not a little shaken at how fast it had been going.

Her own had sped up too and she began to slowly open her eyes.

It was then she realized something, she was on top of him.

Adrenaline had won out and she paid no mind to how they had landed in the dirt as long as she managed to get them out of harm's way. The woman slowly pressed her hands against the chest of the very man who had been her first love, and perhaps who she still loved despite the passing years, before slowly straightening herself up. She examined Felix's face and took in the bright shade of red on his cheeks as he stared up at her.

She was straddling him.

Both her legs on either side of his hips and her hands against his very toned chest.

She had rolled herself onto him...Straddled him...

Her body trembled a bit and her mouth opened and closed as no words seemed to form. An apology? A scream? No sound was coming out and she could feel her face slowly heating up as she continued to stare at him.

"B-Bridgette...You...You might want to get off..."

His words were just her cue to make her move and she stood up from her position and quickly backed away from him. She quickly dusted off the back of her jumper and offered him a hand to help him up as she made herself look down. His fingers grasped around her smaller ones and she could feel her heart beating again in an entirely different manner than before.

"Don't think you can get away!"

The warmth in her face fell as Felix also stiffened and once again she found him keeping her behind him as he allowed himself to act as a shield between her and the Akumaized man. Her fingers squeezed his own tightly as if urging him to move. Yet she could feel him squeeze back, an assurance...

So...So stubborn.

Why was it that _he_ and Felix wanted to protect her?

Bridgette weakly fought back a grin as she kept her eyes trained on their attacker as he stood before them. The man looked furious and the hand holding his whip was shaking as his voice came out into a snarl making her tense as Felix immediately made them back away a few steps, "The show is my show! Nothing, absolutely nothing can ruin it! I am the Ringmaster! I control what goes on around me!"

"Well that's such an original name," Felix quietly hissed as Bridgette only tugged at his hand to get his attention, "Felix...We need to run."

"I know," he whispered as they continued to back away from the Ringmaster as the man continued to glare at them, "But it's the whip that worries me. It can hit us if we try to get away...And we won't be able to see it if our backs are turned." Bridgette inhaled loudly as she realized that it was true. Even if they were fast, they wouldn't be able to keep focus on their blind sides as they ran. Seeing as how the whip seemed to also be the Ringmaster's primary weapon and perhaps where a certain black butterfly was hiding in, there was no exact way for them to flee without risking a hit.

There was no way she was going to allow Felix to take a hit for her again and the gears in her mind turned as she began to look around the park.

They could go right or left at the sides of the Ringmaster, but the predictable move would put them both at risk. Her free hand rested on the strap of her bag ad she tightened her fingers on the strap as she thought over her earlier plan. The man seemed to have a very bad temper and if the lack of their attention on him were to get him boiled over, what would it mean if she tried to 'ruin' his show with a good throw of her bag at him. The possible outcome would result in her getting hit or Felix, but if the action was done by her than perhaps the Ringmaster would go after her first as she was the provoker.

Her eyes trained off to the side where she could make out Felix's motorcycle parked against the park's main gate. Her eyes quickly went over to the park's merry-go-round. If Felix could go over to his bike as she kept Ringmaster's attention long enough on her...

With that idea in mind she gently reached a hand up and patted Felix on the shoulder to get his attention, "Felix, maybe...Maybe we can split up."

He turned his head slightly to her, alarmed at her proposal and she narrowed her eyes at him before he protested, "He can't hit the two of us that fast," she explained as she began to slowly slide her bag strap off her shoulder, "I'll distract him by throwing my bag at him and running to the merry-go-round. You go straight to your bike and as soon as you get it...We can get out of here."

Felix's eyes widen at the idea and even though his lips twitched into a frown Bridgette could tell he was thinking over her idea. The blond hesitated before slowly opening his mouth, "Bridgette I can't-"

She pressed a finger to his lips, halting his words.

Again she could faintly imagine her kitty in place of Felix, the wide eyes and slightly pink flush of his cheeks at her sudden touch. This was Felix though and Bridgette could see he was more stunned than marveled on her bold move. She gently lifted her finger away fro his lips and placed a hand onto his cheek as a smile came to her face, "It'll be okay...I promise," she told him as she slowly urged him to release his hold on her other hand before taking a step out of his shadow.

Both her hands clenched the strap of her bag as Felix let out a shaky breath, "Bridgette, just...Just be careful."

There was that odd sense of panic in his voice, but Bridgette could feel that he held some trust in her plan as she faintly heard him shift a bit close to her. Not enough to push her out of the way or place himself in front of her, but close enough to hear her whispers.

"On the count of three, we go," Bridgette whispered as the Ringmaster began to advance towards them, "Felix, whatever you do. Run. I'll be fine."

"...You better be," he responded and she let out a soft chuckle at his words, "I mean it...I see him an inch close to striking you, I'll be there to take it."

"Trust me Felix," she turned her head slightly with a grin, "He won't know what hit him...One."

The weight of her bag wasn't like her old yo-yo, but as she slowly began to swing it around it felt familiar. Her left leg slowly slid back as she trained her eyes carefully at Ringmaster. The man seemed to be amused at the sudden silence and lack of panic they had shown and began to advance towards them, "Oh ho, what's this? Is my audience actually awaiting for my show to actually begin? Well I need another volunteer again!"

"I think it's time for you to rethink your entertainment career," she replied before taking a step forward, lightly brushing against Felix slightly as she allowed herself to step forward. She mouthed the number two over her shoulder as the Ringmaster gave her a sneer. Felix nodded and took one step back as she exhaled loudly before running forward, "Three!"

She dashed forward, the dirt kicking up into the air at her heels as she skid right into a stop just a few feet before Ringmaster and released her spinning bag right at him.

The throw was successful and resulted in her bag landing right into the Ringmaster's face which made him yell in shock and pain, she had been carrying a few heavy items and she hoped that maybe something had broke his pointy nose. The bag was thrown off to the side and she briefly saw his eyes trained onto her as she urged herself into a sprint.

Behind her she could hear the whip crack and immediately jumped as the whip barely hit her left leg and threw a grin at the Akuma, "Gotta be quicker than that!" Bridgette jumped again and she spared a quick look over her shoulder at the Ringmaster.

The Ringmaster was slightly levitating off the ground and swinging the whip in all possible directions, some in her direction that she managed to avoid or saw miss her leaving dirt falling up into the air. She ignored the Ringmaster and focused her eyes on the merry-go-round in front of her.

The ride was still active which made Bridgette hesitate, only for a millisecond, before jumping onto the moving platform and hiding behind a yellow horse as she peered out for a moment to see the Ringmaster in the front. She allowed herself to straightened up a bit as the ride kept moving and saw Felix running to his motorcycle, letting out a sigh of relief only to yelp as one of the horses in the front was suddenly cut through.

Bridgette let out another cry of surprise as she heard a heavy thud and saw to her horror that the Ringmaster was using his whip to destroy the front row of horses as the ride continued to rotate!

She swallowed a cry as she saw the long tail of the whip cut down a pink horse on her left and she cringed as the metal horse's lower half hit the dirt as the ride continued to rotate. Pressing herself against the center of the ride she slowly shifted herself in the opposite direction the merry-go-round went as each horse in the front slowly decreased in numbers.

Bridgette kept herself against the center and moved as slowly as she could in hopes the Ringmaster wouldn't notice her only to gasp as the ride suddenly came to a halt and the lights flickered out.

"Oh you have to be bloody joking me," she hissed as she was forced to stare in terror as the Ringmaster watched for her movements. The whip cracked and she closed her eyes tightly as she could just sense the Akuma staring right at her as he heard him chuckle.

* * *

Felix ignored the painfully numb feeling of his back as he sprinted across the park as soon as Bridgette ended the count.

He didn't want her to be the bait for the Ringmaster, but the shine in those eyes and the calm in her voice had triggered him to trust her plan. He had seen that shine before, not only on Bridgette. No, it had been another important woman-no, girl-in his life.

The way her voice carried a calm and how she gently urged him to trust her plan despite him feeling unease. It had been a girl who gave him a glare when he tried to kiss her only to be held back at arm's length on a roof as he got scolded. Bridgette's plan would be something close to what his Lady would have thought up on the spot even without using her Luck as an advantage.

Felix shook his head and kept running.

Now was not the time to dwell in the past.

His Ladybug was not here, it was only him and Bridgette.

Now that the Ringmaster was focused on Bridgette, Felix had a time limit to get to his bike as he had no idea how long she could keep hiding from the Ringmaster with the merry-go-round's horses.

He wished for once he had retained some of his cat like traits when he had been Chat Noir as he scrambled over his own two feet and nearly crashed himself into his motorcycle from the speed of his run. Felix spared no expense on grabbing his helmet out and instead patted the pockets of his backpack for his keys when he heard a faint cry from the distance and turned.

The Ringmaster was in front of the merry-go-round, his whip destroying every passing horse in the front row facing outward. Felix swore he saw a flash of red and black in the back and quickly threw his bag onto the ground as soon as his fingers touched metal. Swinging a leg over the seat, he shoved the key into place and turned his bike towards the direction of the merry-go-round. The blond winced as a sharp feeling of pain shot up his back as he hunched over to reach the handles of his bike.

He hissed a bit as he could still feel the sting from the Ringmaster's blow to his back.

But he couldn't pay it any mind, Bridgette needed him!

Ignoring the pain he quickly shed his leather jacket off his shoulders as he revved up the bike and sped off towards the direction the Akuma was in front of the merry-go-round.

For some reason the ride had come to a complete stop and Felix could feel his blood run cold as the Ringmaster began to slowly walk towards it. Even he could faintly make out the shape of someone cowering behind a white horse in red and black. He wasn't going to let the Ringmaster near Bridgette, not when he was already so close to helping her.

No.

Not today or ever was he going to let an Akuma hurt someone while he was around.

Felix sat up slightly in his seat, balancing himself as he came closer behind the Ringmaster before extending an arm out and forcing his jacket to cover the man's face, "Hey who turned out the lights?!" His leg lifted up from the side and he used as much force as possible to kick the Ringmaster down as he sped around the ride, "Bridgette!"

The huddled figure sprung up from behind the horse ad as he drove by he saw a blur of red, black, and blue immediately sprinted out towards him. He managed to stop the bike in time as he felt a weight settle right behind him as two arms wrapped around his waist, "Hold on tight!"

Felix's right hand pressed hard against the throttle, allowing the bike to let out a loud groan as he forced them to skid a sharp turn before leaving the park through the gate. Behind him Bridgette pressed herself against his back making him bite back a grunt at the discomfort of her body against his the growing pain and forced himself to focus on the road as they zigzagged through cars as he could hear Ringmaster's screams of anger at his escaped victims.

The blond couldn't relax and only sped up more as he had a sinking feeling the Akuma wasn't going to stay put.

* * *

 _ **A short update to move our story along. I apologize if it felt a little hurried!**_

 _ **I feel super bad for hurting our espresso kitty last chapter so I had them escape...For now. Da-da-daaaaah!**_

 _ **Will Bridgette and Felix be able to escape Ringmaster's clenches? Until then~!**_


	6. The Present is Here

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG & CHAT NOIR!**

 _ **I say Ladybug you say Chat Noir! Ladybug! Chat Noir! Ladybug! Chat Noir! If I say Chat Noir you say Ladybug! Chat Noir! Ladybug! Chat Noir! Ladybug!**_

 _ **We're so close to the premiere of this show here in the states! Almost a good portion of my friends know I am going crazy over this series even when it's not yet showing on TV and I've been going crazy over ladybugs and cats. I hope everyone's ready for this update as well!**_

 **I apologize in advance for any missed spelling and grammatical errors!**

* * *

"She's...She's late," Marinette whispered as she continued to look out into the streets for her cousin. Alya was by her as Nino and Adrien stood a bit away from them waiting for Bridgette to show up.

While her cousin had invited Alya and her to lunch, she had promised Adrien to at least allow him a chance to learn how Bridgette knew his most recent acquaintance Felix.

Marinette sighed as she glanced over to Alya who was fiddling with her phone, "Alya, do you think she got sick after this morning?"

"I don't think so Marinette," Alya gently laughed and stopped as she studied Marinette's face, "Uh...Has...Has she ever got a cold from a splash?"

"Well...Unless she got splashed a second time while coming here," Marinette sighed before gasping, "Oh no, what happens if that were the case! What if she did get splashed over again!"

"Marinette I'm sure nothing bad happened to her," Alya patted her on the shoulder, "Besides, how about you take this time to maybe talk a bit to Adrien?" Marinette froze as she looked over where the two boys were and immediately shook her head as she stared at Alya, "I-I d-don't know...I mean he's um only sticking around to ask Bridgette about uh the guy who rides the motorcycle."

"Well this is a good opportunity to dig a little deeper about it then," Alya patted her on the shoulder again and draped an arm, "Take it from me Marinette, you can use that topic and then change the conversation to get to know about Adrien! It's a chance girl!"

Marinette bit her lip as she glanced over at the boys again. By now Nino had taken the helmet Adrien had been force to keep from that morning and studied it with a curious expression. The helmet looked like a normal motorcycle helmet painted black which matched the bike, but there was an odd symbol in the back that she couldn't quite make from her distance from the two boys. Adrien looked confused as Nino pointed to the symbol and just shrugged, maybe she could actually talk to him a bit.

The note passing in class had fueled some confidence in her that maybe she could actually speak to Adrien without making an awkward sound and actually string a proper sentence together. Also, Alya was right! Even if Adrien wanted to know more about Felix like she did from Bridgette it didn't necessarily mean their interaction had to end on that common link. She could try to talk to him more about...About anything!

And she could learn more about him!

"So, what do you say?" Alya grinned as she noticed the smile that had finally come up onto Marinette's face, "You wanna try?"

"Yeah! B-Besides, if Bridgette doesn't make it in the next few minutes then...Then maybe we could go get lunch with Nino and A-Adrien."

Her friend gasped and she giggled lightly as the blogger enveloped her into a tight hug and squealed, "Oh look at my Mari! Thinking and being all grown up!"

Marinette just shook her head before slowly taking a few steps forward towards the boys as Alya took the lead by a few inches ahead.

"It seriously looks like an alien head."

The two boys were still studying the odd symbol on the back of the helmet as the girls came closer and she glanced at the mark Nino pointed at before raising an eyebrow. The mark was a shade lighter than the black coat of the helmet, almost a gray shade yet not too light to be noticed. It was a circular like shape, but there were two little points sticking up near the top of the circle. Three faint lines were coming from the top between the two points and the other two coming from opposite sides of the circle yet not too close to the bottom. Marinette could make out what looked like a shape of a tail, much like a cat's, slightly detached from the circle yet she had a feeling it wasn't a cat.

It was a very odd design and for a moment she wondered if the mark was meant to be an animal's head or at least a symbol that was connected to an animal of some sort...

"I don't think it is an alien head though Nino," Adrien lightly chuckled before taking the helmet back, "But I feel like...I've seen something close to this shape. I just can't figure it out though."

"Hm, well maybe if I look it up and research it we might find an answer," Alya spoke up finally alerting their male classmates on their presence, "Thought you guys might need some more people to talk to."

"B-Bridgette's running a little late so," Marinette spoke up and she felt her cheeks slightly burn as Adrien glanced her way, "S-So we uh can wait a little longer for her before we can all um...G-Get lunch." She was certain that Alya had a wide grin as she managed to successfully blurt out a sentence in front of the boys, specifically with Adrien's presence.

Marinette was certain if they weren't in front of them the blogger would be squeezing her as tight as she could while showering her with praises.

"That's cool, I'm actually curious what your cousin looks like," Nino replied as Adrien smiled to his friend, "They actually look a bit alike," he informed his friend, "Though I think Marinette's cousin is a bit shorter and her hair's longer."

"And eyes are totally different," Alya quickly added as she lightly used the tip of her index finger to gently tap at Marinette's temple, "I think Marinette's eyes are a lot lighter than Bridgette's actually." Marinette gulped loudly as Adrien seemed to lean in a bit to study her irises before grinning, "Hey you're right! Wow...Marinette were your eyes always such a clear blue?"

"I-I uh w-well," Marinette quickly let out a nervous giggle as she forced herself to stand tall, how badly did her knees wanted to buckle at how close Adrien was leaning to look at her. Her face must have been bright red because she could feel herself begin to sweat a bit as he stared at her.

 _"Quick! Quick! Say something you idiot!"_

"T-That guy F-Felix he s-sorta reminded me of you!"

 _"Brilliant, compare him to another guy."_

"Felix?" Adrien leaned away from her and a frown came to his face as Alya picked up on the conversation, "Oh yeah! From what I saw about him he did sorta look like you...I mean, different eyes and build since he's older. You both have blond hair, but I think she's going on about presence maybe. I mean, from a distance if you looked at you two you'd think you were brothers or something."

"I saw him a bit too," Nino added and patted Adrien on the shoulder, "You know, just from first glance he sorta had this air around him that kinda is like yours. Especially when you first got here."

"R-Really?"

Marinette felt her blush reside as she took note to how suddenly Adrien looked pleased at the idea he and Felix seemed to share something in common. In all honesty she herself would think Felix was Adrien's relative had it already been known the Agreste family only had two members everyone knew about and that was Adrien and his father. She smiled a bit as she studied at how those green eyes seemed to light up and that light pink on his cheeks making him glow even more as he chuckled.

Her admiration was cut short as she heard something very familiar off in the distance.

Turning around she spotted a black motorcycle just turning the corner into the street just across from the school. The driver and passenger on the bike making her heart stop as she took in the sight.

Felix was driving the bike much faster than that morning and without his helmet allowing his blond hair to blow wildly in the wind as the bike jerked itself back upright onto the paved street from his sharp turn. His eyes were wide and she could faintly see his lips moving as he zoomed by the school and any passing cars earning a honk as he sped down the street. Her eyes were fully trained on the passenger who briefly glanced her way.

Bridgette's twin tails were blowing in all directions as Felix drove and her clothing looked rumpled from not only the wind, but hinted that her older cousin had been doing something physical that didn't fit her clothing well enough to be proper attire. The expression on her cousin's face was one that she hadn't seen very often, fear.

Her older cousin seemed to be afraid of something and that something had appeared just moments after the two adults zoomed by them.

An Akuma dressed as a circus ringmaster flew right by them, the sounds of a whip cracking in the air that made her shudder as she realized why Felix had been driving so fast.

"They're being chased by an Akuma?!" Alya cried as she dug into her bag, most likely for her phone, before glancing to Marinette, "Your cousin and that Felix guy are being chased by an Akuma!"

"I know, oh my god Alya! This is horrible!"

And it was.

An Akuma seemed to be targeting her cousin! And she was most definitely not going to stand around!

She quickly patted around her pants, attempting to look for something before gasping.

"Oh no, my cell phone! I-I must have left it in my locker!" Turning on her heel she ran up the steps, "I need to call my parents!" Alya called out her name and she could faintly hear Nino's voice along with Adrien's, but she ignored them and quickly pushed open the door into the school and ran into the nearest empty classroom before opening her purse to see Tikki blinking up at her in confusion.

It seemed her kwami had been taking a nap, probably from all of the cookies she had consumed that morning, and was only now waking up from all the commotion she must have heard from inside the safety of her purse. Tikki quickly shook her head to rid of her sleepiness and allowed her head to poke out from the clasp, "Marinette what's wro-"

"Tikki, transform me quick! Bridgette's in danger!"

"B-Bridgette's in danger?! Y-Your cousin?!" The kwami cried out as she flew out of the purse, "An Akuma is going after your family member?!"

"Yes, Tikki! I need to turn into Ladybug and help her!" Marinette could feel her throat tightened as she watched Tikki's face shift to one of fear as she nodded, "We do need to hurry!"

"Spots on!"

* * *

"Marinette!"

Adrien watched as the girl ran up the steps, her face once slightly pink had instantly turned pale after catching sight of her cousin and Felix being chased. He could feel his own stomach clench in worry as he thought about Felix.

The man had done him a huge favor and had been nothing, but kind to him since they first met.

Never had anyone quite cut off his father and the man had actually made him smile that day with that simple ride to school. Judging by how Marinette had scolded Felix and him that morning after soaking her cousin, he could understand her feelings of fright upon seeing her cousin in danger. A part of him wanted to rush after her to assure her that things would be fine, but he couldn't.

He needed to go transform and find Felix and Bridgette before the Akuma actually caught up to them.

"Oh man, she looked so terrified," Nino whispered beside him before letting out a short gasp as Alya began to run in the direction they had seen the motorcycle go in. The girl's phone was carefully held in her hands and Adrien could only refrain himself from sighing as he knew what this would lead to. His friend was more open to expressing his feelings as he let out a few stutters before yelling after her, "Where are you going?!"

"I have to follow after them!"

"I don't think that's a good idea!"

Adrien watched as Alya began to sprint, her fingers already pressing something on the screen of her phone as Nino sighed loudly before smacking himself in the face with his hand, "That girl is going to get in more trouble at this rate."

"You're one to talk," Adrien lightly teased before shaking his head a bit, this wasn't the time!

He glanced around before placing a hand onto Nino's shoulder, "Nino, you go after Alya," he quickly told his friend, "I'll go in and try to find Marinette. We'll try to catch up with you guys later. I want to make sure she's okay."

Nino frowned, but nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Marinette's already got one person to worry about, I don't think she'll need to worry about her best friend getting caught up with this too." His friend quickly ran in the direction Alya had gone off to, yelling the girl's name as Adrien took a couple steps back before heading up the stairs of the school in a sprint. His hands pushed open the door and he glanced around, letting out a sigh of relief upon seeing no one before finding a little corner by the front door to hide in.

Taking one last glance around the area he opened his shirt to allow Plagg to come out and quickly patted his pockets for the piece of cheese he had for his kwami as he began to speak, "We don't have a lot of time Plagg. So you're gong to have to make do with the cheese I have and-

"This isn't the time for cheese! In fact there's no time!" Plagg suddenly flew right into his face making him bump his head against the wall, "Transform now! We can't waste anymore time!"

The blond boy blinked at his kwami's sudden change in personality and the urgency in his voice as he began to float in a motion that resembled a person pacing back and forth. Usually he would have to bribe Plagg with cheese or give him some in order to get a quick transformation. Adrien forced the questions into the back of his mind before nodding, "Right, c'mon Plagg!" He quickly lifted his hand and formed a fist, "Let's go! Claws out!"

Plagg disappeared inside his ring and as soon as the transformation was complete, Chat Noir ran out of the school quickly.

"We need to hurry!" Plagg's voice spoke to him as he began to leap up from the ground and began to use the street lights in order to gain some ground, "You're oddly urgent today Plagg," the superhero remarked as he quickly landed onto the ground and sprinted.

"H-He was nice to you!"

Chat Noir raised an eyebrow as he stopped, perching on top of a cafe's roof as he tried to find out which direction to head off to. Plagg was never the type to be concerned about other people unless it was to tease Adrien for his own amusement. Felix must have made quite a good impression if his mischievous kwami become serious although he himself was just as concerned on finding the two adults as soon as possible.

From a distance he could faintly hear the sounds of cars honking and immediately took off in that direction. Having ridden with Felix he had learned in that short span of time that the man enjoyed speeding and had very little patience in waiting behind cars. He personally almost felt like they were going to crash, but he had faintly heard the man's quiet chuckle as he revved up the engine and sped off.

The man had something about him that Adrien admired instantly.

It was as if the man knew more than he had let on when he had cut off his father and took him away from the dining room that morning. Like Felix already knew the scenario before him and was breaking him out of it, extending his hand and offering him a chance to run away from the stifling atmosphere in that room to enjoy himself with something wild that made him feel free. Being on the motorcycle with Felix was similiar to that as when he was leaping on rooftops as Chat Noir.

Freedom.

Felix's presence and offer to ride his bike a chance at freedom. It was a far fetched idea that Felix might have had the same upbringing as Adrien where he was restricted and had to put up a front in order to please someone, but Adrien felt that the man had a sense of understanding that freedom was something he sought for often.

Chat Noir halted in his advances as he spotted the Akuma and widened his eyes as he caught sight of Felix holding Marinette's cousin close in his arms as the possessed victim made his way over to them.

"Hurry Adrien hurry!" Plagg cried out and he immediately took out his staff before leaping up into the air.

* * *

"Shit!"

Bridgette let out a cry as he was forced to hit the brakes on his bike as a car flew over and landed right in front of them. Luckily there had been no one in the vehicle much to his and Bridgette's relief. Unfortunately his sudden stop had made him lose balance on his bike and he and Bridgette were sent flying off the seat at an awkward angle and into the street. His arm immediately wrapped itself around Bridgette's petite form as they attempted to catch themselves into the fall.

They had landed on their sides much to his relief as his back still felt sensitive and Bridgette pressing against him as they rode didn't help much in terms of pain and...Slight discomfort.

He slowly sat up, his arm hugging Bridgette close to him as she let out a low groan of pain, "You alright?"

"Are you alright Felix?" the woman in his grasp asked as her head snapped up towards his face, "Your back, I forgot all about it and I was squeezing onto you for dear life a-and oh my god, you didn't hit it did you when we fell?" Her frantic tone and panicked face made him roll his eyes and shake his head, "Stop worrying over me and worry over yourself."

"I won't. You're very dear to me."

Those words made him tense up and he swore for a second he could hear another voice overlap that sentence, "You're too dear to me kitty. Don't ever say I shouldn't worry about you."

Felix closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as he felt Bridgette's hand rest on his back, "I'm...I'll be fine Bridgette," he managed to whisper as her fingers trembled against the mark, "As long as you were safe, that's all that mattered."

"Stupid man," she whispered before gasping as a laugh came from in front of them and his eyes shot open as he again tightened his hold on Bridgette as the Ringmaster clapped before taking slow steps towards them, "Ah young love. Perhaps the only thing that can capture everyone's attention especially from a performance that I've spent months perfecting! You young couples think that the world is your stage! Well guess what, it's not! Stop trying to steal the spotlight from me!"

Felix narrowed his eyes and his mouth twitched a bit at the Akuma's words. So the man became possessed because some couple in love seemed to steal attention from his performance? Now that he thought about it when he had been waiting for Bridgette at the bakery there had been a tiny crowd down the street and he had faintly heard cheers in that direction. When he spared a glance over his shoulder he had seen a man on his knees and a woman crying as he slid a ring onto her finger.

The amount of bitterness the man held towards the very feeling to love between two people was undeniably shallow.

"We're not a couple."

His chest suddenly clenched painfully as he could feel Bridgette suddenly squirm a bit in his arm as she stared towards the Ringmaster, "We're not a couple." The way she had spoken her words sent a chill down his spine. If anything it sounded unnatural for Bridgette to sound so...So empty. Even her eyes that were earlier sparked up with determination had instantly dimmed upon the Ringmaster's label towards them.

It hurt even more when he was aware that part of that pain she was emitting...Had been caused by him.

"Nonsense!"

They stiffened as the Ringmaster yelled at them, "Don't try to fool me! That boy risked his life for you and you risked your life for him, no one does that without some meaning behind it! And that meaning causes everyone to focus on you and no one else!" His arm was raised and Felix instinctively brought Bridgette close to him again, not quite ignoring the obvious grunt she made in protest of being pulled close to him.

Then there was an odd sound.

The sound of metal striking pavement and a blur of black hurling itself right at the Ringmaster. The man didn't even have a chance to react as he was sent flying off to the side and crashed into a flower shop's display.

"That was a bit too close for my liking," a voice sighed before Felix stared up at the person in shock, "Hey are you two alright? Need a paw to get up?"

His jaw fell open just slightly as he took in the sight in front of him.

Black leather suit, black cat ears with a tail to match, and a large gold bell attached to the zipper of the front of his suit. Blond hair that was slightly unkempt and those eyes...Felix squinted as he took in those eyes. While he had been Chat Noir his eyes had taken on a more unnatural bright green color thanks to the visors within the mask as well as the transformation's magic, but this boy's eyes didn't have an odd glow to them. In fact it seemed the green was only enhancing his eyes. He swallowed down the lump in his throat as the boy came closer, so this boy was his successor...

"C-Chat Noir?" Bridgette's shaky voice brought him back from his daze as he shook his head as the teenager grinned at them, "Oh ho! So you heard of me!"

"O-Of course," his voice had finally come out as he watched the teenage hero help Bridgette up to her feet, "We heard all about Paris' famous superheroes back home. We do have internet you know."

"Me-ouch! Way to hurt me sir," the boy laughed as he offered his hand to Felix, "You didn't get hurt did you?"

He refrained from rolling his eyes at the slight puns the boy was throwing. Was it a common trait for all the Noirs to do that?

He lightly arched his back a bit trying his hardest not to wince as he opened his mouth to answer the boy's question. "No-"

"He did. He took a hit from that man's whip," Bridgette spoke up before quickly taking hold of Chat Noir's hands, "I think what...Whatever is making him do these bad things, it's in his whip."

Something in her gesture sparked something in Felix's memory, but it was faint and he instinctively placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, "I'm fine. It was only one hit."

"One hit?!" Chat Noir's tail seemed to spring up, but Felix noted that his ears remained still. Now that he was much closer he took notice to how different the suit looked than when he had been the cat hero back in London. For one the boots, much shorter and the tail and ears weren't as realistic in appearance than his had been. He shook his head a bit and flinched as Bridgette scowled up at him, "It wasn't one hit and walk it off Felix," she gently pulled his hand down, "You got hurt."

Beside her he could faintly see Chat Noir's eyes narrowed up at him, "She's right."

The boy glanced over to where he had flung the Ringmaster before tensing up and shifting into a position in front of them as his staff extended out longer to which Felix grasped Bridgette's hand and pulled them away a few steps.

The Ringmaster was snarling, despite the flowers draped all over his hat and shoulders, as he uncoiled his whip and snapped it into the air. "You might want to run," Chat Noir told them before charging on ahead. Felix took a step forward before forcing himself to step back. He wasn't Chat Noir anymore, this boy was.

"Felix, we have to go," Bridgette urged and began to tug at his arm, "That's Chat Noir...He can handle it."

"Not without Ladybug."

The words came out so easily and he didn't even realize what he said before he faintly heard Bridgette let out a quiet giggle behind him. "What's...What's so funny?" he questioned and he allowed himself to study the fight raging in front of them.

Chat Noir was a blur just as he was when he had swooped in to save them.

His staff skillfully being used to deflect the whip and his body quick to dodge any attack the Ringmaster threw his way. Felix couldn't help being a bit envious of the boy as he moved so fluidly against the Akuma. Had he still have his powers...Perhaps he could have managed to get him and Bridgette out of park faster when the Akuma had emerged.

He forced himself to suppress a sigh as he raised his free hand to touch his lips.

"She's on her way."

He dropped his hand and glanced towards Bridgette who seemed to stare off towards a certain direction. "Ladybug will never leave Chat Noir alone."

Felix stared at her before lifting his head up and allowing his jaw to drop as he caught sight of a young girl jumping off the ledge of the roof. Her bright red and black polka dot suit instantly filling his head with memories.

"Lady..."

Bridgette's fingers seemed to tightened around his as Ladybug stared at them.

* * *

 ** _Pretty long chapter huh?_**

 ** _Well da dahhh! Past meets the present! I chose for Marinette and Adrien to use the catch phrases they use in the English translation in order to distinguish themselves from their older counterparts. I hope you all enjoyed this update!_**

 ** _What will happen next?! Until then~!_**


End file.
